Our Time Once Again
by theblindwriter95
Summary: After Enchancia is attacked and Sofía is orphaned, Elena takes her in to raise. She thinks it will be easy but it's harder than she thought it would be.
1. Orphaned

Our Time Once Again

Summary: After Enchancia's attacked and Sofía's orphaned, Elena takes her in to raise. She thinks it will be easy but it's harder than she thought it would be.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sofía the first or Elena of Avalor. Sofía wise this is pre Mystic Isles.

Chapter One: Orphaned

"Cierra tu maldita boca primo!"

Normally Elena would never interrupt anyone or yell at them in Spanish but the sight before her had triggered the anger that had escaped from her mouth.

"But she's interrupting our meeting," Estéban tried to explain as a soft cry filled the air.

"Estéban, I know it's a meeting of Avalor politics and wealth but I know that Sofia would never come here alone," Elena frowned, now seeing why the sight was familiar to her. Sofia's blue eyes. "Meeting adjourned."

"Are you insane?!"

"I SAID MEETING ADJOURNED!"

Seeing her family and Naomi leave, Elena turned to the shivering ball that was her savior.

Her hair was soaked with rain, her eyes bloodshot, her tiara broken, and her dress caked with blood.

That wasn't the Sofia she knew from months ago when she had been freed from her amulet. Something was wrong.

"Sofia? What's the matter?" Elena asked, stroking her hair before kissing her forehead, something she often did with Isabel whenever she was upset. "Where's your parents?"

"They're dead," Sofia sniffed, trying to block out what she had seen just hours earlier. "Amber and James are dead too."

"Come on. Some of Isa's old dresses can fit you and I'll get you cleaned up."

"Just don't leave me. Please."

"I can't say that I won't," Elena assured her, rubbing her back. "But I'll stay with you as long as you need me."

"Like forever? Because I'm never going back to Enchancia ever again," Sofia sniffed, not letting go of Elena.

Elena felt the caked blood splash against her dress as she took Sofia to her private washroom.

She normally used her private washroom to clean herself up, practice her singing or vent without consequences.

But as she stripped Sofia out of her dress and turned on some warm water, a question floated in her mind.

What happened in Enchancia for Sofia to be alone?

"We were attacked," Sofia answered, like she had read Elena's mind. "I heard Mom screaming. Then Dad. Amber pleaded for her life and James begged to not be killed because he had to find me. I was close to where he could find me. I hid behind a curtain."

"Did the curtain help you?" Elena wondered, putting water down her hair.

"Yes. When I saw everyone dying round me, I snapped. I broke my tiara and went hunting for our attackers. I found them in front of me and I did what I only could do with a tiara. I stabbed them."

Stabbing?! Sofia actually stabbed someone? Elena couldn't believe her ears.

Sofia blinked softly, expecting a scolding. A scolding that would include a punishment.

But scolding nor punishment came as Elena started to wash her hair.

The gentle touch of Elena's hands reminded Sofia of Violet, her maid.

She prayed that the woman made it out alive from the massacre that claimed her family. She prayed that Enchancia would be okay without her.

"How did you get here?" Elena wondered, her eyes downcast in worry for the emotional child.

"Found a boat on the dock. A man was there. He was nice," Sofia answered softly, smiling a little. "We played a game together to keep me distracted."

"I see but Sofia where's your castle steward Baileywick? He must be worried about you."

"I'm not sure where he is. He's probably dead too."

Elena's heart broke as she scrubbed Sofia until her skin was as rosy as it once was.

Being lifted out of the tub, the little girl stared at her with tears threatening to break from her eyes.

Elena wondered why, gently assuring her that whatever she spoke of next wouldn't anger her.

"Before I left for the dock, I tried to wake up everyone. But I couldn't! They were dead and there was blood on their clothes!" Sofia sobbed before burying her head in Elena's chest.

"Oh Dios me ayude por favor," Elena muttered before sitting Sofia down in her room, looking through a box of Isabel's older dresses. "Here pick what you want okay? Then we'll get something to eat."

"Yes please Elena! Gracias! I'll try on a blue dress right now!"

Elena smiled, watching as Sofia tried on the blue dress.

The dress was decent size for the girl, only to have Elena bite her lip.

With the family dead, Sofia would need a mourning dress soon and quite possibly a ribbon in her hair.

Maybe she should go to Enchancia using Mateo's teleportation spell just to be sure Sofia was telling the truth.

"Elena everything okay?" Sofia frowned, seeing her friend look downcast.

"Just thinking Sofia. Come on, you can put on shoes later," Elena grinned, patting her head.

"So there's our little invader!" Naomi chuckled, getting a glare from Estéban.

"Our invasor should have an explanation as to why she's here," Estéban grumbled as Luisa handed a hungry Sofia some bread.

"Estéban, please. Sofia's had a rough morning and I won't tolerate your attitude at the moment," Elena grimaced, giving her cousin a growl.

"Elena don't give me that look..."

"Then stop acting like a child Estéban! Now where's Isabel at? Her el desayuno is getting cold."

"I'm here," Isabel grumbled, eating small bites. "And I'm sorry for Sofia's loss."

Sofia stared at Isabel for a moment before taking a bite of a pancake.

"That's very sweet Isabel but Sofia maybe part of our family now," Elena smiled softly, hoping to at least talk to Mateo after breakfast if he wasn't busy.

"Good pancake but it would be better with blueberries," Sofia sighed, digging into her food. "That was James and Amber's favorite."

"What do you mean part of our family?!" Isabel demanded, banging her fists on the table.

"Isa, Sofia's been through a lot today."

"I know but Elena what about our sister time today? You promised!"

"I'm sorry Isa. We'll do it later," Elena sighed softly, getting up from her chair. "I'll be with Mateo if you need me."

"Okay," Isabel smiled and soon found herself eating again.

"Can I go with you to see Mateo Elena?!" Sofia begged, and much to the dismay of Estéban, started jumping up and down excitedly. "Please?"

"Sofia, I'll be asking him to teleport me to Enchancia."

Sofia's face had turned pale upon the mention of her once beloved kingdom.

"N-No thank you. But bring their stuff back here."

Elena sighed, shaking her head. She understood that Sofia was traumatized but she also understood that Sofia had to get her stuff that she wanted or needed on her own.

Sofia looked ready to cry. She didn't want to go back to Enchancia ever again.

She didn't want to look at her family's corpses again.

"Okay I'll go," Sofia muttered at last, hiding her tears. "But for one last time to say goodbye to everyone."

"Gracias Sofía," Elena smiled, musing her hair. "You'll be safe. I promise."

"Thanks Elena. I'll get my shoes and meet you and Mateo."

She kissed Elena on the cheek before hugging her like she had once done with Miranda before making her way back to Elena's room for her shoes.


	2. Wasn't supposed to be this way

Chapter Two: Wasn't supposed to be this way

"Explain to me why she's here."

Elena could see it in Mateo's eyes that he was confused and understandably so.

Sofia knew to be careful around the royal wizard's workshop so Elena took her eyes off her for a moment.

"Sofia's had a bit of a rough morning," Elena whispered in his ear, out of Sofia's reach. "Her family was murdered this morning by I don't know who and she won't tell me."

"Yikes," Mateo whispered softly, seeing Sofia near his stuff. "So are they still around?"

"Her attackers? No. Sofia killed them in a rage."

"They will expect her to be queen since Amber and James died along with their parents Elena when you two get to Enchancia."

"And not let her grieve normally?!" Elena asked with a hiss. "It took four decades of hell for me to grieve normally and I'll be damned if Sofia gets to do it within a week! She's eleven and the same age as Isa Mateo! She can't grow up with that much responsibility on her shoulders!"

"I agree with you," Mateo smiled, seeing her look surprised. "If Enchancia doesn't let her grieve normally then honestly I don't know what to tell you."

"I just never thought my day would end up this. Sofia's going to be hurt the next few days so I want you to teleport us there as soon as you can."

"Anything for you Elena."

"We're actually going there?" Sofia frowned, remembering how her family had died. "No thanks! I'll stay here!"

"Sofia..." Elena muttered, kneeling down towards the younger girl. "I know what it's like to witness the ones that you love die in front of you."

"Yours died by dark magic! Mine were slaughtered! And they're completely different!"

"Sofia, I know you're hurting and it's not letting you act or think straight but listen to me. You'll be far away from where your family died. If you want I will grab some of their items so you can remember them by."

"Y-You mean it?" Sofia stuttered, feeling a tear go down her cheek.

"Of course," Elena assured her with a hug.

Mateo had announced the teleportation spell that Sofia knew very little of except for Enchancia, feeling her legs shake in fear.

"Pretend it's a normal day," Elena suggested to her, seeing her sake as Sofia left for her bedroom.

Elena sighed in relief, only for it to be broken as she smelled blood.

"Puta madre," Elena muttered in shock, seeing the dead bodies that layered the throne room.

"My lady, we were just about to clean them up," Violet frowned, feeling Amber's hair. "Poor Princess Sofia having to witness all of this. She's probably traumatized."

"You have no idea."

"Crown Princess Elena, I've known her since she first came to the castle."

"Then where the hell were you?!" Elena growled, seeing the neck wounds of Miranda and Roland come into full view.

"Pardon?" Violet asked, carefully carrying Amber and James so she wouldn't harm their chest wounds.

"Where. The. Hell. Were. You?! You left a little girl shaken up to where she never wants to come back here!"

…

"Clover?"

Sofia looked around her room for the last time, gathering up her clothes and her doll from her days in the village.

As much as they were considered important to her, Clover was on top of the list.

The always hungry fluff of fur was her best friend and someone who she needed right now.

"We heard Sof," Clover said glumly, hopping over to her.

"About what happened?" Sofia asked softly, holding back what tears she had.

"Yes. It's just not something we expected to happen so soon you know?"

"I do and I'm going to miss them."

"You're going to take me wherever you're going aren't you?" Clover asked, hopping into her lap.

"Oh Clover! Don't be silly! Of course I will!" Sofia giggled, petting him before she frowned. "I-I just need someone to talk to. I-It hurts Clover."

"Losing your family the way you did?"

"Yeah. I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight."

Clover looked up, seeing nothing but hurt in her once bright blue eyes.

But that was before. Before everything that happened.

It was rumored that the horses attached to the carriage saw the attackers first but being a carriage horse, they couldn't stop them like another animal would.

Like a dog. Whatever happened to Rex during the attack, surely he knew to abandon his playful nature for once.

…

"Princess Elena please calm down!" Baileywick begged upon seeing the anger in Elena's eyes. "Violet and I are okay."

"Sure I understand that you are!" Elena growled, seeing Sofia come up with Clover and her suitcase. "You left her alone!"

"We tried to wait until the murders of King Roland, Queen Miranda, Princess Amber and Prince James were gone then we would help Sofia."

"I call that nothing but lies!"

"Elena, what's going on?" Sofia frowned, feeling tears in her eyes.

"Sofia show me. Show me where you hid," Elena gently beckoned, kissing her cheek.

Sofia nodded, showing her the curtains that were once used to present performers.

Her hands were shaking as she let Clover hop beside her, burying her head in Elena's chest before Baileywick asked her to look at him.

Sofia lifted up her face, tears steaming down upon it as she looked at Baileywick.

She trusted him. Why didn't he help?

"Princess Sofia, I'm disappointed that you ran off before I or Violet or Cedric could get you to safety," Baileywick said, seeing her bowing her head in shame. "Now understand that as steward of Enchancia, I would never let anything happen to you. You know that don't you?"

"Yes," Sofia muttered softly, biting her lip. "But I can't! I can't be queen! Not yet!"

"We know my lady," Violet assured her with a gentle stroking of her hair.

"So where were you Violet? Baileywick? Where. Were. You?!"

"I'm not blaming her for being upset with you two. You left her alone to see her own family be slaughtered," Elena reminded the steward and maid coldly, taking Sofia's hand. "We'll see you both in a week."

"Princess Sofia, just remember if you change your mind about Princess Elena you can always come back home," Baileywick smiled, kneeling down beside her. "Alright?"

"Thank you Baileywick and I believe you and Violet," Sofia smiled, giving him a hug before letting go. "I'll see you two in a week."

Once she turned away, Sofia didn't noticed the mutter of "God help us" from Baileywick.

The man lost the boy he raised, the woman he adored, and the twins he had known since their birth in just hours since the castle had been stormed.

It shouldn't had happened the way it did.

Then Sofia wouldn't have ran to Elena's room in tears the minute the teleportation spell had placed them back in Avalor.

"What's the matter kid?" Clover asked, seeing her look up at him with tear stained cheeks.

"I miss Mom and Dad. I miss Amber and James. Clover, I can't be queen! I don't have practice and I'm too young!" Sofia sobbed on one of Elena's silk pillows. "I'm scared. I don't know what to do."

"Sof you're eleven years old so we'll take this one day at a time. Besides Baileywick was looking for you after you left the first time."

"I know Clover I believe him, I do. But oh Clover how am I going to get through my teenage years without Mom?" Sofia sniffed in realization at the thought.

Miranda would miss everything that was required of her to help Sofia through those teenage years. Her first period, the growing of her breasts, the understanding of why hair was starting to grow in places other than her head, her first crush, her first kiss, her first everything.

Amber was supposed to go through all that first since she was older but now Sofia wouldn't be able to get that sisterly advice.

"I'll help you," Elena assured her, interrupting Sofia's thoughts. "I know it won't be the same but some girls bloom early, others bloom later. You look like a late bloomer."

"Elena, I don't care about that stuff," Sofia sniffed, rubbing her nose. "I just wish things were different!"

…

Sofia had eaten very little that night.

Her heart just wasn't feeling it as she thought of her family.

Roland would start off the conversation while James would joke around and Amber would glare at him as Miranda gave Sofia a smile.

Now she would never experience that ever again.

"Sofia? Is something wrong kid?" Clover questioned, observing her silence. "I know this isn't home but Baileywick won't lie to you about looking for you."

"Clover, I'm staying here. Enchancia hurts too much. I explain that until I'm twenty one, Baileywick and Violet and whoever else survived will contribute to what Enchancia needs to thrive while I'm in Avalor," Sofia explained before hearing a knock. "Come in!"

"Pequeña! There you are!" Elena grinned before taking her hand. "You didn't eat much tonight."

"My heart hurts too much to eat."

"Sofia, I know you're missing your family but you can't let it get you down. Just be thankful your attacker's gone."

"That's because I killed them. They had magic but I was quicker," Sofia muttered, looking at her hands. "I was just so angry! They took away everyone that was dear to me!"

In her newly fresh tears, Sofia started to yawn, the day's events coming up with her.

"Are you tired Sofia?" Elena asked, seeing her rub her eyes.

"Yes. But I can't sleep."

"Here. Crawl into my lap, I think I got something that'll help you."

Sofia did as she was told, crawling into Elena's lap as the older girl started stroking her hair, humming her and Isabel's lullaby.

If Elena would've glanced towards the crack of the door as she hummed, she would've seen the once concerned face of Isabel turn into anger.


	3. The first night

Chapter Three: The first night

"Buenas noches Sofia."

She blew a kiss to Sofia's face before stepping out of the many guest rooms before hearing a grunt of anger from Isabel's room.

"Isa? What are you doing?" Elena wondered, seeing some things broken on the floor.

"Nothing Elena," Isabel sighed, looking up at her. "Everything's fine."

"Isa what happened here?"

"I'm just a little upset."

Elena grimaced around, looking around with a frown, noticing a picture of them together in sheds.

"That doesn't look like upset to me," She frowned, wrapping an arm around her. "Isabel, you heard me, didn't you?"

"That's our song! That's what Mami sung to us!" Isabel choked, feeling tears down her cheek. "That wasn't for her!"

"Isabel please! Sofia's family were killed this morning and she'll need our help!"

"I don't care! She may have saved you and all of us but she doesn't belong here!"

"Isabel Castillo Flores! Sofia has no one left! What do you expect me to do?! Send her back to Enchancia where she'll have to be a young queen?!" Elena snapped, stunning her sister. "Her childhood is dead!"

"Mine died the day I thought you left!" Isabel retorted back, her hands becoming shaky. "You promised me you would come back! You promised!"

"Isa, if I could change our events that were forced upon us I would. But I can't and that doesn't give you a right to take it out on Sofia."

"So? Place her in an orphanage or something."

"Isabel no," Elena sighed. Her sister just wasn't making sense. "She trusts me. She freed me from the amulet."

"But you're my sister Elena! And I don't like sharing you!" Isabel protested, feeling her eyes drip. "I want our time back now that she knows Mami's song!"

Elena sighed again, carrying Isabel in her arms.

"We'll talk more in the morning. It's getting late."

Isabel tried to protest, holding back a yawn as Elena smirked softly, tucking her in.

Seeing her sister asleep, she kissed her cheek, closing the door.

"Everything okay Elena?" Luisa asked, hearing her eldest granddaughter sigh.

"No," Elena answered with a frown. "Isabel's upset and Sofia will need our help when she hits her teenage years along with first girl stuff."

"Oh Elena I remember when Isabel was born. You were jealous of her just as Isa is of Sofia."

"You think so?"

"I do," Luisa smiled, kissing her cheek. "Just give them time."

"I will," Elena said, hearing a soft cry from Sofia's room. "I better see what's going on."

"You better. A crying child doesn't like to wait long."

Elena gave Luisa a hug before making her way to Sofia's room as she sat down next to the shaking child.

"Hey what's the matter?" Elena asked softly, stroking Sofia's hair.

"I had a dream about this morning," Sofia hiccuped, laying against her chest.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Y-Yes but I can't."

"Why not?" Elena wondered in surprise, patting her head.

"Because it caused me to wet the bed," Sofia sniffed, putting her hands to her face in embarrassment. "I'm sorry. I understand if you don't want me here anymore."

"Sofia what gives you the idea that I wouldn't want you anymore?"

"I've caused too much trouble today. Y-You were supposed to be with Isabel today and I ruined it."

"Oh Sofia... Escúchame. You didn't ruin anything," Elena assured her, placing her in her lap. "Things happen and sometimes we cannot control what takes place."

"I wish they didn't die. I want Mom!" Sofia sobbed, looking down towards the end of the bed. "I wanna hear her say that I'll be okay but I can't! I want her to assure me that I only had a nightmare and that wetting my bed isn't because I don't know where everything is! I just wanna hug her! Smell her rosy scent! Feel her hand stroke my hair! But I can't!"

"Oh Sofia. Your family will be in spirit looking down at you. I know it."

"It doesn't seem that way Elena."

"It will in time," Elena smiled, hugging her close. "Come on. You wouldn't like staying in soaked clothes for the rest of the night would you?"

"No," Sofia muttered as she looked down at her hands. "I'm sorry."

"About your bed wetting Sofia?"

"Yes and about everything before that."

"Sofia, you don't need to be sorry," Elena assured her with a kiss on the cheek. "Here let's get you changed."

"But you need sleep too," Sofia frowned, not expecting kindness since the few hours she started to live with Elena.

"After you've cleaned up, I have a few things to take care of first then I'll go to sleep Sofia," Elena assured her, understanding how she was feeling. "Alright?"

"Okay."

She felt shaky as Elena took her out of bed before feeling gentle hands around her waist.

They were Elena's, having Sofia sigh peacefully.

The attack left her too traumatized to even trust people.

People with magic.

Realization hit her face as Sofia recalled that she didn't start screaming in the presence of Mateo was because Elena was there.

"Sofia, you zoned out for a moment. Everything okay?" Elena asked, having Sofia strip out of her soaked clothes.

"I'm okay," Sofia muttered, covering herself.

"Sofia what nightgown?"

"The gold one! Please!"

Getting Sofia dressed after fighting her to uncover herself, Elena had laid Sofia down on the floor as she walked over to a box she had laid down while her grandparents had entertained Sofia earlier in the day.

"Sofia can you close your eyes for me?" Elena smiled, holding the box behind her box. "I found some things you'll love."

"Sure Elena," Sofia said as she closed her eyes.

She felt the box before opening the folds, shrugging as a question to open the box.

Being allowed to open her eyes, Sofia felt tears in her eyes as she felt a familiar stuff with fluff.

Amber's toy unicorn.

"Oh Elena thank you!" Sofia gasped, hugging the toy close. "But how did your grandparents get it? I never went into Amber's bedroom yet."

"That's because I went in there while we had some time in Enchancia," Elena explained as she watched Sofia look through the rest of the box.

"James' knight? Dad's pocket watch? Mom's—"

Sofia started to cry as she smelled Miranda's favorite perfume.

She just couldn't understand it. Elena got her all this and now it made her worry over who will rule Enchancia when she was just a princess.

"You're the crown princess now," Elena assured her, hugging her close.

"Crown princess? What's she supposed to do?"

"Well it'll be years before you're queen so I and my grand council will be helping you."

"Who I interrupted this morning?" Sofia frowned, not letting go the the toy unicorn.

"Yes Sofia," Elena muttered, stroking her hair. " That grand council."

"I was James' royal advisor when he was king for a day that one time back home."

"I remember from my time in the amulet. Cursed your friend Cedric real good one day."

Sofia giggled softly at the thought, holding back a yawn.

"Now you should be going to bed," Elena smirked, hugging her close.

"But I don't want to sleep," Sofia yawned again, cuddling with the unicorn and now the knight toy.

"Sofia, you're going to have a busy day tomorrow so you'll need your rest."

Sofia tried to shake her head before Elena grabbed her by the waist and threw her in the air.

"Hey! Stop that!" Sofia giggled, holding on tight to her siblings' toys.

"That usually tires Isabel out," Elena smirked, hoping Sofia would sleep.

"I'm not sleepy Elena. Besides I'm used to flying anyway and I'm hungry now."

"Te odio."

But Sofia didn't get enough in her stomach earlier so if it was a midnight snack she wanted, Elena made sure she would get it.

"Sofia, if you find something sweet—" Clover began with a lick of his lips.

"I'll bring you back something Clover!" Sofia interrupted with a giggle. "Don't worry!"

Elena giggled softly at the interaction between Sofia and Clover.

But frowned upon realizing that he wouldn't be with her forever, dreading the day Sofia's companion died of old age.

In her lost in thought, she barely noticed that Sofia had run off and was given a scolding by not other than Estéban.

"Let her be a child cousin," Elena snarled, seeing Sofia with her head bowed.

"Elena please. Sofia needs to have boundaries," Estéban sighed, seeing her groan in dismay. "I know that her family's gone but now that she's with us no more running!" He turned to the bowing girl with a gentle smile. "Alright Sofia?"

"Yes Mr. Estéban," Sofia muttered, her head still bowed.

"Come on Sofia. Let's go do what we said we would do," Elena grinned softly, stroking her hair.

"Let's go Elena."

"Children," Estéban muttered, shaking his head. "You're gonna have her follow your footsteps?!"

A laugh escaped from Elena's lips, turning to her cousin with a smirk before seeing him go to his room.

"Race you Elena!" Sofia grinned, looking over to see that Estéban had left.

"You're on!" Elena grinned, starting to run.

Sofia pouted, trying to catch up before she started to cry.

Her and James would do it often but stopped in order to avoid a scolding from Baileywick.

Then they would continue going, laughing all the way.

Wiping away her tears, Sofia ran to catch up with Elena.

But she was starting to feel herself tire, finding Elena and laying on the floor with the smell of freshly baked treats trying to keep her awake.

"Who knew she would tire that quickly? But Sofia shouldn't worry as these treats will still be here tomorrow," Elena smiled, carrying a sleeping Sofia back to bed.

Tucking her in with James' knight and Amber's unicorn, Elena thought she had a sigh of peace from Sofia's mouth.

Shaking it off, Elena closed the door just as she caught a glimpse of Clover snuggling beside his owner.


	4. New friends

Chapter Four: New friends

"Sofia?"

Sofia moaned, turning to her pillow, a small smile on her lips.

"Clover, it's too early!" She giggled. "And I was having the most wonderful dream too."

"Really? My dreams aren't as wonderful as yours might be," Isabel mused as Sofia awoke with a start.

"Where's Elena? I need Elena!" She cried, starting to panic as the events of yesterday's came to her.

Isabel stroked her hair, carefully not wanting to frighten the already anxious child.

"Calm down. She asked me to get you for breakfast."

"B-Breakfast?"

"Sí desayuno," Isabel smiled before seeing Sofia's bewildered look. "Oh that's right. You're not fluent in Spanish according to Elena."

"I only know three words," Sofia admitted, somewhat embarrassed as she started to get dressed.

"It's alright. You're not the only person who doesn't know Spanish fluently."

"I'm not?"

"No you're not!" Isabel grinned, tapping her shoulder. "Wanna race? Elena and I do it all the time."

Sofia grinned, not taking no for an answer as Isabel and her ran like lighting before coming to a stop at the dining room and curtsied.

"Good morning Mrs. Luisa, Mr. Francisco," Sofia smiled, sitting beside Isabel. "I'm sorry for how I've been acting."

Luisa and Francisco glanced at each other before looking at Sofia in sympathy.

They had also lost someone they loved to a stormed attack in their own castle.

"Now el cariño, we understand. The first night without the ones you love can make you not yourself," Luisa assured, sensing how ashamed Sofia was looking. "Just eat a little if you're up to it. You have us to help you."

"I'm just scared. I don't want anything to happen to you too," Sofia muttered, holding back tears.

"Whatever happens here our Elena will make sure that you're safe," Francisco assured Sofia with a pat on the head. "She'll never let anything happen to you again."

"You think so?"

"She's saved our kingdom many times since you freed her from the amulet so you'll be fine. But if you're still scared and we all understand why, come talk to anyone of us."

"Even Estéban?" Sofia grinned, taking a bite of what was in front of her.

"Even him," Francisco smiled, patting her head again.

"Speaking of Estéban," Elena began, clinging her glass cup. "We talked about it last night and we have been in your position before Sofia and understand how you're feeling so after much discussion and one sided arguing, we've finally came to an agreement and decided to let you stay."

"On one condition," Estéban smiled a little. "As long as you continue your studies at your old school and join us each Saturday and Sunday for a conciliatory meeting."

"I would like to stay. It'll be better than going back to Enchancia," Sofia shuddered, biting her lip.

She wanted to be brave. Yet the fear of people with magic was strong.

Almost to the point of making her sick.

Sofia couldn't show it to Elena. That wasn't how she was when she freed her.

She didn't want Elena to think anything less of her.

Sofia would have to talk to Aunt Tilly later on about her fear but for now she and Isabel had to make plans for a fun day.

"You'll be fine," Elena assured her with a smile, patting her head.

"With Isabel I will be," Sofia smiled as the two girls ran off.

"Have fun you two but be back at noon."

"We will!"

"So Sofia what do you want to do first?" Isabel asked once they were out of the castle gates.

"Can we see Avalor please?" Sofia asked with a smile.

"Sure! You'll love the friends I've made! Come on!"

The girls started running again before Sofia felt a wheel roll on her left foot, having her wince in pain.

"Sorry!" Christa yelled, smiling softly at Sofia. "I should've been a little more careful."

"It's alright. I'm Sofia and you are?" Sofia asked, holding out her hand.

"Christina. One of Isabel's first friends after she was freed."

"Oh hello. You want to join us today?"

"We were just coming to see Isabel!" Christina grinned, shaking her hand.

"There's more than just you?" Sofia asked in surprise.

"Yes there's more!" Isabel laughed, seeing the expression on Sofia's face. "Come on! We got all morning!"

Sofia smiled, taking Isabel's hand as she looked around.

She wasn't familiar with the Avalor village, let alone the people.

But if Avalor was her home until she was used to Enchancia again, she would just have to get used to it.

"Isabel is there a Buttercup troop here?" Sofia wondered, smiling at the thought.

"No. We don't," Christina answered, seeing her frown. "Especially you're just visit—"

"She's not visiting," Isabel interrupted, seeing Sofia look down at her shoes. "Sofia's going to be here for awhile."

Christina wheeled over to Sofia, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Whatever happened to you and has lead you here with us, you'll be okay. Amara and Quique are really nice and friendly."

"Thanks. I would like to meet them," Sofia smiled a little, looking up from her shoes.

"Come on. We'll find them and get you something," Isabel said, taking Sofia by the hand. "People will probably ask you about your parents or maybe not. It just depends on the gossip around here."

"I wonder how things are going back home."

"I'm sure that it's the same emotions that you're going through."

Sofia nodded, not saying anything else as she followed Isabel and Christina.

…

"Quique, Isabel should have been here at the park by now," Amara grumbled with crossed arms. "It's after ten."

"Amara please!" Quique groaned, getting somewhat annoyed. "Isabel could have stopped for Christina too."

"Maybe you're right."

"Besides have you heard?"

"Heard about what?" Amara asked, playfully rolling her eyes.

"About what happened in Enchancia yesterday morning?" Quique said, sighing softly.

"No. I haven't."

"According to some of those gossipers we see sometimes, the royal family was attacked. I heard it was King Roland the second and Queen Miranda, along with Prince James and Princess Amber but Princess Sofia killed the attackers herself."

"Princess Sofia actually killed someone?" Amara squeaked in surprise.

"Yes. I did," Sofia muttered, looking away.

"Princess Sofia!" Quique greeted with a smile. "You're here!"

"Yes I am. Um..."

"Quique. A friend of Isabel's."

"How did you know?" Sofia asked in confusion.

"Because that's just how he is!" Amara chuckled with a smile.

"Thank you um Amara. You look cute for a boy."

"You think I'm a boy?"

"I'm sorry. I've just been through a lot that I'm not thinking clearly," Sofia said, blushing a little.

"There's no need to apologize," Amara assured her with a smile. "We're all amigos here."

"No. I'm not an amigo," Sofia muttered, starting to run. "I don't belong here."

"Sofia! Come back!" Isabel yelled, seeing her run into the village. "I better find her before she gets herself lost. See you guys later."

"No. We're coming with you. It's not what we planned but she's an amigo," Christina smiled, taking her hand.

"Thanks guys. Let's go! Sofia couldn't have gotten far!"

The friends ran or wheeled in the case of Christina in order to find Sofia who looked scared.

She tried not to be during the almost twenty four hours since she had arrived to Avalor but it came shattering down.

"I was a fool for coming here!" Sofia grumbled, kicking a pebble with her shoe. "I don't even know what an amigo is!"

"Little girl? Are you alright?" A middle aged woman with a smile.

"I'm not a little girl! I'm Princess Sofia of E-Enchancia!"

"Princess Elena's savior! Oh you poor dear! Where are your parents?"

"My parents have gone to a better place," Sofia muttered softly, hearing others around them ask the same thing.

It was in the woman's best interest that she didn't say dead as Sofia felt herself spinning.

A squeak of "help" escaped from her lips as the last thing Sofia saw before blacking out was Isabel and her friends coming to help the middle aged woman.

"What happened?" Isabel gasped, seeing Sofia on the ground.

"A lot of people seem interested in knowing where her parents are," the middle age woman grumbled, carrying Sofia in her arms. "We'll get her back to the castle and see what happens there."

"I've been selfish these last few hours. I should've known what Sofia was coming from."

"Isabel why are you blaming yourself?" Amara asked, surprised with what she was hearing.

"Amara, I haven't been nice to Sofia," Isabel sighed, regretful of her past actions. "I have only been thinking of me and wanting time with Elena when Sofia needs her the most."

"Oh... That's rough," Quique muttered, putting an arm on her shoulder. "I bet it hasn't been easy."

"No. It hasn't. But now I understand. Sofia's hurting. Just how I feel whenever I think of Mami and Papi. But what do I tell Elena when she asks about what happened?"

"The truth," the middle aged woman suggested, having Isabel unsure. "Your friend started to have anxiety from being asked about her parents."

"Okay thank you," Isabel said, sighing in relief. "What's your name?"

"Juliet Gomez. Your sister's seen me a few times."

…

"Juliet? What happened?" Elena gasped, not expecting Isabel or Sofia home earlier than what they had promised.

"Your guest got a case of severe anxiety," Juliet explained, handing her Sofia. "Get her water and have her drink it."

"Estéban! Can you send for the royal doctor please?! I would feel better if Sofia was checked out!"

"Elena! Favor! ¡ Quiero ayudar a Sofía!" Isabel cried as Sofia was carried inside in Luisa's arms.

"Isa you're shaking!" Elena gasped, pulling her sister into a tight hug. "Why do you want to help?"

"I've been selfish! I know Sofia needs you but I couldn't just let you go! I'm sorry!"

"You thought about our talk last night did you Isa? Well I'm proud to see you starting to become less selfish! Now listen Isabel I'm still your sister but Sofia needs our help right now. Bien?"

"Okay," Isabel choked, holding back her tears.

"Good girl," Elena shushed, letting go of their hug. "Now why don't you and your friends make a card for Sofia."

"No! I want to help! Please! I just want her to trust me."

"Okay Isabel. Come along."

Isabel sniffed, rubbing her nose as Elena patted her back.

Sofia changed her sister from how she acted the day before.

Elena had to admit that her sister acting bratty was out of character but she had to fathom that Isabel felt like she was being replaced.

…

"Doctor Rivera! What a surprise," Isabel frowned upon seeing the doctor.

She wanted Sofia to see her whenever she would wake up, not him.

"How are you Princess Isabel?" Doctor Rivera greeted with a smile.

"Bueno. Is Sofia okay?"

"Well no bruises or anything serious. But she suffered a case of anxiety," Doctor Rivera explained with a sigh.

"Anxiety? The Sofia that saved me from the amulet Sofia?" Elena gasped, surprised but knew not to make a scene.

"Princess Elena, can I talk to you and your family please?"

"Yes. But Isa should hear this too."

"¿Qué pasa, doctor Rivera?" Isabel wondered, seeing her sister's worried face.

Elena worried was starting to terrify her a little bit, having her bit her lip.

"Calm down everyone! Listen!" Doctor Rivera pleaded but Isabel wasn't having it.

"What's wrong with Sofia?! Why hasn't she woken up yet?"

"I agree. She was just fine this morning!" Estéban retorted, squeezing Isabel's hand.

He wouldn't do it normally but he could trace feat into her eyes and though Sofia had annoyed him hours ago, he couldn't help but worry for the girl too.

"Princess Elena, tell me. Did Sofia get enough sleep?" Doctor Rivera asked in concern.

"Off and on. She had a rough night last night," Elena sighed, smiling weakly. "Her family was killed yesterday morning."

"It could be a sign that her body needs rest. But Sofia should be awake soon but I would advise to keep an eye on her for a few days."

"She has her family's funeral in a few days. I don't think she'll favor well to staying still."

"Do as you must Princess Elena," Doctor Rivera sighed, being not much more he could do.

"Elena! Maybe Sofia would like to fix this room up a little bit!" Isabel suggested, peeking into the room Sofia was in.

"What do you mean Isabel?" Luisa asked, gently stroking her hair.

"Well it's not something she would like to have as her own."

"Isa might be onto something," Elena said, noticing how worn and antiquated the room looked. "This room does need a little fixing up."

"Elena?" Sofia groaned, looking around. "What happened?"

"You had an anxiety attack," Isabel answered, stroking her hair.

"I miss everyone so badly. It's hard to say that they're gone."

"Sofia look at me alright? I told Isabel this once but your family aren't gone. They'll still be with you in spirit," Elena said, kissing her cheek.

"I don't know Elena," Sofia admitted, starting to cry.

Elena shushed her, gently taking her and Isabel in her arms.

"Sofia, Elena would never lie to you and besides how would you like to fix up this room and make it as your own?" Isabel asked, getting a gleam in her eye.

Sofia sniffed, rubbing her nose as she looked up at the two sisters.

"You mean it?" She asked, smiling a little.

"Of course we do Sofia," Luisa assured her with a hug. "You're part of the family."

"But I don't know anything about Avalor or any Spanish."

"That's okay Sofia! We can learn Spanish together," Isabel assured her with a hug, not longer jealous of the girl who she now considered a friend.


	5. Tickling, Tilly, and home?

Chapter Five: Tickling, Tilly, and home?

Being in a new room felt strange to Sofia as she and Clover sat down together on the newly put together purple carpet.

Clover's fur felt warm, almost like the new jaquin toy Naomi had gotten her after she acted normally again.

The anxiety attack scared her a little as much as Sofia hated to admit. But rather than the funeral be in three days like planned, it would be a week which Sofia was happy for.

Yet as she looked at the painting of her family she had made out of frustration and sadness, Sofia felt a lump in her throat.

"Sofia, what's the matter?" Clover wondered, seeing her look into the distance.

"I'm just not ready for all this," Sofia confessed to the rabbit, hugging him close. "It hurts to think about it."

Clover nodded softly, letting her cuddle him a little more. "I know what you mean."

"You do? I don't understand."

"Sofia, I used to have a little brother named Thumper but when the fire in the forest came, I got Thumper out along with the other animals. But our mother well she didn't make it and Thumper wanted to stay so we went our separate ways and I haven't heard from Thumper since. So anyways Sofia I do understand and kid, you'll make a fine queen some day."

"I hope you're right," Sofia sighed a little but smiled mostly.

"Sofia! Elena told me that you'd be in here," Naomi grinned, sitting beside her. She noticed Sofia's look of uneasiness. "It's a lot to take in, isn't it?"

"Yes. Last thing I knew, I was just learning how to be a princess! Not to be queen!"

"Sofia, you have a long way to go before you're queen."

"I know but I never expected to lose Dad, Amber, and James so early. But especially Mom. I'm eleven for Avalor's sake!" Sofia yelled, looking away.

"Sofia do you like sailing?" Naomi asked, wanting to cheer her up.

"Sailing? I did some sailing before..."

Naomi patted her back seeing tears in the younger girl's eyes.

"Está bien. You're not the first that I've comforted after a talk over family," Naomi assured, hugging her close. "Isabel has it the hardest. Elena's gotten better."

"So it's okay for me to cry?" Sofia hiccuped, wiping her nose.

"Yes Sofia."

"Thank you Naomi."

"Sofia! We got you something!" Christina yelled as Isabel wheeled her in.

"You didn't have to do that," Sofia said, blushing softly.

"Sofia I think you'll really like it once you see it," Isabel assured, holding the bag close.

"Go for it Sofia!" Clover yelled before seeing her tense look. "Please?"'

Sofia peeked into the bag, seeing something small.

"A bracelet?" She giggled with a smile.

"Yes!" Christina grinned, seeing the look of happiness on Sofia's face. "It was Isabel's idea."

"I don't understand."

"Consider it a welcome to the family gift," Isabel smiled, putting the bracelet on her.

"My dad said that once. When I first became a princess," Sofia smiled, recalling those same words Roland had once told her.

A lump was starting to form in her throat at the memory as she realized that she won't have those memories again with him.

"Sofia? You okay?" Isabel asked, seeing tears in her eyes.

Sofia didn't answer, running outside to the palace steps to cry.

"What's with Sofia Naomi?" Isabel wondered, not expecting her sister's savior to run off.

"Well she's in her grieving process," Naomi sighed, wrapping an arm around the anxious girl. "You and Christina didn't do anything wrong but Sofia's not used to any of this."

"Oh. But how long does that process last?" Christina wondered. She looked at Isabel in worry. "Isabel sometimes gets upset when she thinks of her parents."

"That's normal. For Sofia right now it's different," Elena said, coming into the room.

"Elena, will Sofia be okay?" Isabel asked. She frowned as she thought of the bracelet. "I didn't mean to make her cry."

"I think she knows that. She just has a burden on her shoulder."

"Well put Elena," Naomi said, turning to Isabel. "Just let her calm down. You've been in her shoes before."

"True," Isabel smiled a little at her words. "But maybe I can try to help Sofia?"

Elena nodded softly, leading her sister outside to the palace steps as a crying Sofia looked up.

"Sofia, can we talk?" Isabel asked, sitting beside her. "Elena and I know how you feel."

"No you don't!" Sofia sobbed with crossed arms.

"Sofia, we were trapped in objects for forty one years. We didn't have time to grieve right away!" Elena scolded her savior gently with a sigh.

"Yes! But that was a long time ago."

"Not to us."

"It wasn't?" Sofia asked softly as Elena hugged her close.

"No," Elena assured, stroking her hair.

"You told me a little bit of what happened after I freed you but not the rest of it."

"No I haven't. The first week of being free was well hard. Everything Isa and I played with was outdated."

"You mean old?" Sofia asked with a smile.

"Don't push it," Elena smirked, tickling Sofia by her side.

"Elena! You're tickling me! Stop it! Por favor!"

"Oh so you do know Spanish?"

Sofia shrieked in laughter as Naomi watched from afar.

She never thought she would hear laughter from the grieving princess but she was.

There was even a smile on Sofia's tear stained face.

"Elena! I leaned please from Miss Luisa!" Sofia giggled, trying to get away from being tickled.

"Where else is she ticklish at?" Isabel wanted to know with a smile.

"Oh I know where!" Elena chuckled as she tickled Sofia's back.

"Elena how did you know I was ticklish there too?!"

"Lucky guess."

"Elena you sure?" Isabel asked with a smirk. "Because I think you cheated."

"Cheated?! Me?!" Elena asked in mocking shock. "Isa!"

"I saw Prince James, months before and before they had to go home, tickle Sofia on the back."

"Elena got you! I know you're ticklish on your feet!" Sofia giggled, remembering one of Elena's letters that was sent to her. "Come on! Take off your shoes! Please?!"

"I don't think so," Naomi smirked, smiling at what she was seeing. "Oh don't mind me. It's not often that we see tickling attacks in Avalor."

"Isabel is Naomi ticklish?" Sofia wondered with a smile.

"No idea," Isabel answered truthfully. "I wouldn't want to find out either."

"It would be good to know."

"I don't know. But you're smiling."

Sofia nodded softly, knowing that although she was grieving for her family, it shouldn't affect her to where she didn't know what fun was.

"Well I have a plan," Sofia smirked, getting a little bit like her old self again. "Isabel, tonight after Elena's asleep, we can sneak into her room and find her tickling spot. What do you say?"

"It's a deal," Isabel smiled, shaking her hand.

"Great! Elena will be surprised tonight!"

"Let's just hope you and your nightmares don't come into play. I did hear you cry last night."

"I didn't know you were listening," Sofia muttered as Christina carefully wheeled herself out.

"Sofia, it's okay," Isabel assured her with a smile. "I actually had wet the bed myself a few times after being freed."

"So can we continue the tickling fest?"

"Good idea."

"Hey! I didn't say me!" Sofia squealed, trying to get away.

"Sofia hold still!" Isabel laughed as she and Elena pinned her down.

"Is that how they always cheer up people?" Christina wondered with confusion. "Because I've never seen this before."

"I don't question it," Naomi smirked, hearing Sofia's shrieks of laughter.

"Elena, you're needed right away," Estéban interrupted as Elena looked up at him.

"Qué es primo? ¿su tía Tilly?" Elena asked in Spanish, leaving Sofia confusion as to why she was no longer being tickled.

"Elena what's going on?" Sofia wondered with a frown.

"You might as well come with us Sofia."

"No. I want to stay here."

"You may like this surprise a whole lot. I promise," Elena smiled, stroking her hair.

Sofia sighed softly, taking her hand as they both walked up the palace steps.

Whatever the surprise was, it didn't look interesting.

Until Sofia heard a familiar voice that she thought she would never hear again.

"Aunt Tilly!" Sofia screamed happily with tears filling in her eyes. "I missed you so much."

"Sofia! Thank goodness you're safe! I missed you so much and so has Grand Mum!" Tilly sighed in relief, twirling around with Sofia in her arms before putting her down. "Your friends have been asking about you."

"They have?"

"Well the village doesn't know that you're here."

"Maybe we can tell them?" Sofia suggested, a bit saddened by her friends not knowing where she was.

"It's up to you Sofia," Tilly offered with a smile. "Everything's just so sudden. One minute I'm traveling and the next I get a notice that my baby brother's dead and his only surviving daughter hid away in Avalor!"

"I'm sorry Aunt Tilly."

"Sofia, I didn't mean to snap at you sweetheart. I just want to know why you chose Avalor."

"Because I can't go back Enchancia. I just can't!" Sofia hiccuped as tears spilled down her cheeks. "If I go home, I'll just see flashes of the attack. All the screaming! All the yelling! All the blood!"

"Do you remember any last words any of them said?" Tilly wondered, gently letting the distressed eleven year old sob on her shoulder.

"I remember James and Mom's."

"You do?"

"Yes. I heard Dad say something about the guards and Amber just cried," Sofia muttered softly, biting her lip.

"What were your mom and Prince James' last words?" Estéban wondered, not wanting to spook the shaking little girl any further.

"Mom was screaming and James was begging not to be killed. That was the last I heard of them."

"Screaming?"

"Mom screamed 'Don't hurt my daughter!' because I heard them looking for me," Sofia realized with a frown. "I should've died instead."

"Oh Sofia… Now I understand why you don't want to go home," Tilly shushed her as her step niece sobbed into her dress. "There, there. Crown princess, I'll volunteer to take Sofia's place as queen until she's old enough. We'll write letters and maybe Sofia can visit during the holidays."

"Aunt Tilly wait!" Sofia yelled, looking up at her aunt. "I need to tell you something."

"What is it Sofia?"

"I did something terrible before I left."

"What is it dear?" Tilly asked, stroking her hair. "You can tell me."

"Aunt Tilly, I killed the attacker before I left," Sofia gulped, feeling her heart pounding. "I'm sorry. I really am."

Tilly glanced at Sofia in shock. That wasn't what she expected when the word terrible was brought up.

Maybe going on an emotional rage but actually killing someone?!

"You killed the attacker?"

"I was so angry! I couldn't just let the attacker win!"

"Sofia, we're going to have a talk about this in private," Tilly said, excusing herself and Sofia for the moment.

Sofia could only hang her head, biting her lip in an attempt to hold back tears.

Outside the palace, Tilly explained how disappointed she was in Sofia killing her attacker and running off to Avalor. However, to Sofia's shock, the princess was off the hook.

"But Aunt Tilly! Why?" Sofia asked in confusion. "I don't understand."

"Sofia, killing your attacker can't come without consequences. Right?" Tilly asked, seeing Sofia bit her lip.

"Yes. What are you going to do?"

"Sofia, I want you to come back home with me. You can help the maids clean the castle. Is that a deal?"

"No. I'm not gonna go back there," Sofia muttered, turning away from Tilly.

"Alright. I offered you an easier punishment but you wouldn't listen," Tilly sighed, taking Sofia in her lap.

"Aunt Tilly what are you doing?!"

"Sofia, since you wouldn't take the easier punishment, I have to spank you."

Sofia felt her face turn pale as the skirt of her dress was lifted up, exposing the flower underwear she had packed.

She didn't know what a spanking was or why Tilly knew how to do it but it scared her.

"Sofia quiet!" Tilly scolded gently, hearing her whimper. "Grand Mum did the same to me and your father years ago."

"But you're making me feel embarrassed," Sofia whimpered as a smack was placed on her bottom.

"Elena, why is Tilly hurting Sofia? Look!" Isabel yelled, looking on in shock.

"Isa, Mami used to do it," Elena reminded her with a sigh.

"Sofia we're done. Now you'll think twice won't you?" Tilly asked, giving a shaking Sofia a hug and put down the skirt of her dress. "I hated to have spanked you. I really did."

"Why?" Sofia sniffed, rubbing her nose.

"It brought back memories of when Grand Mum used to spank me and your father. And let me tell you Grand Mum's hands are a lot harder then mine."

"Then I'll try not to make trouble next week."

"Duchess Matilda, your agreement with Sofia's letters and visiting over the holidays has been verified," Estéban said, seeing distress on the woman's face. "I understand it'll be difficult without him. Your brother was a great man, and clearly from what I've heard, cared for his people."

"Thank you Chancellor Estéban," Tilly smiled, gently pushing Sofia towards him. "Can you take Sofia to her room? I'd like to talk to Princess Elena alone."

"Of course. Come along Sofia."

Sofia nodded, careful not to whine about the pain her bottom was bringing her.

Tilly didn't mean to hurt her and it was only because she was selfish.

And traumatized to go back home.

"Tilly what did you want to talk to me about?" Elena wondered, seeing Sofia off to her room.

"Sofia," Tilly muttered as Sofia eavesdropped from her bedroom. "Has she experience anything since coming here?"

"Well nightmares and a case of bed wetting. Granted it's only been a day but it's clear that she's scared."

"I know but Princess Elena I've been made Sofia's legal guardian now. However I'm willing to let Sofia stay with you. She trusts you and there's no way in hell she'll be willing to go back now," Tilly muttered, feeling a squeeze from Elena's hand. "I apologize for spanking her. Sofia's a great kid, she really is. But with everyone thinking that she died along with my baby brother, his second wife and my niece and nephew, I just haven't and won't accept it."

"Here. I wrote this down this morning," Elena said, handing her a piece of paper. "It'll tell everyone where she is."

"Thank you Princess Elena. But they need to hear from Sofia herself that she's okay."

"Everyone thinks I'm gone?!" Sofia gulped as she ran to Clover. "Clover what have I done?!"

"Sofia, we can either stay with Princess Elena or go with your Aunt Tilly back home so the village will know the truth," Clover said as he nuzzled against her. "That you aren't gone like they think."

"Well I don't want to be known as dead..."

"So you're willing to go?"

"I don't know," Sofia sighed, flopping herself on her bed. "I just wish it didn't happen."

"Sofia, you can't change the past. I mean you've been through a lot of stuff before. Haven't you?" Clover smirked, getting a smile in return.

"You're right Clover. I guess I'm willing to give home another try."

"Good girl."

"But only for Aunt Tilly. No one else," Sofia said, rubbing her sore bottom.

"Well I say let's pack!" Clover chuckled, getting her shoes.

"Sofia, why are you packing?" Isabel wondered, frowning as she saw her bracelet on the dresser. "You didn't even look at your bracelet. I got it engraved especially for you."

"You did?" Sofia asked in surprise.

"Yes. See? It says la familia no es siempre sangre. Te quiero- Isabel. Or in English family isn't always blood. I love you- Isabel."

Tears filled Sofia's eyes as she interrupted her packing and ran to Isabel's arms.

"Thanks Isabel. I will always wear it but I have to go home. I need to talk to the village, to have everyone understand that I'm not dead. Alright?" Sofia hiccuped as Isabel patted her back.

"Sí. Sólo ten cuidado. ¿Bien?" Isabel pleaded with a smile.

"Okay. I promise."


	6. Sofia goes home

Chapter Six: Sofia goes home

'

"Aunt Tilly! Wait up!" Sofia yelled as she spotted her aunt on the Avaloran dock. "I'm coming home with you!"

Sofia placed her packed suitcase by Tilly's side as the woman mused her hair.

"Dear, it takes hours to get from here to Enchancia. You'll be alright until we get back?" Tilly asked, smiling at the younger girl. "I'm surprised how brave you are about this."

"As long as I have Isabel's bracelet, I'll be okay."

"Okay Sofia."

It had taken her by surprise how her niece was acting as it was only an hour ago that Sofia was terrified of going back to Enchancia.

"All aboard Grand Duchess," the captain said as he boarded the dock before looking at Sofia. "And you too little princess."

"Thank you," Sofia curtsied, holding back a yawn.

"Be safe Sofia. And listen to your aunt! I mean it!" Elena shouted as the ship left the dock. "Mami, Papi, please watch over them."

"How are you feeling sweetheart?" Tilly asked, seeing Sofia stare at the familiar beds she and Amber once shared.

"Me?!" Sofia gasped, shaking herself out of her thoughts. "Oh I'm okay Aunt Tilly. Really. Why do you ask?"

"You look like you're remembering."

"I am. Amber and I shared this room months ago when we first came to Avalor."

"Okay," Tilly mused, sensing tears in her eyes. "Sofia, sweetheart..."

"Aunt Tilly, I don't feel well," Sofia hiccuped, running into her aunt's arms. "My heart hurts."

"Sofia, I know you miss them," Tilly said, understanding how she was feeling all too well. "I miss Roland and well now your mom and his first wife can meet and Amber and James can finally see their birth mother."

"They can?" Sofia asked with a sniff.

"Yes. You look tired sweetheart."

"Aunt Tilly, I'm a little tired but I promise I won't run away again. Besides a new bed just isn't home yet."

"Sweet dreams Sofia," Tilly shushed, tucking her in. "Oh baby brother you and Miranda have raised such a great little girl. If only she wasn't so afraid to come home."

She knew that it wasn't Sofia's fault for being afraid to come home.

She remembered seeing the dried blood upon her arrival on the carpet of the throne room no matter how hard the maids tried to scrub it out.

"Captain Miles, did you sail Sofia to Avalor for the second time?" Tilly asked the captain upon leaving Sofia to sleep. "She started crying upon seeing the beds her and Amber shared."

"No Duchess. Why do you ask?" Captain Miles asked, becoming concerned.

"She's scared."

"After what she experienced yesterday, I wouldn't blame her."

"I'll get her checked as soon as we get back," Tilly said, sighing deeply. "I thought I saw a few bruises on her before I tucked her in."

"Bruises?" Captain Miles asked, becoming worried. "You wonder if the attacker tried to..."

"I'm hoping it's not the case. She's been through enough."

"Nah. Sofia started her rage before he could from what I heard," One of the cabin boys snickered with a smile. "Course it's only a rumor."

"I swear if that attacker did, I would've killed him myself!" Tilly snarled, becoming protective of her surviving niece.

"Duchess Matilda, you have to get Sofia checked out. It's the only way we'll know if she was attacked," Captain Miles said, seeing her red in the face in fury. "You better go lay down yourself."

"O-Of course. My apologies."

Tilly headed back to Sofia's room. She could see Sofia in distress, tossing and turning in bed as tears leaked down the girl's cheeks.

"Sofia, it's only me. Wake up honey," Tilly muttered, gently shaking her niece awake.

Sofia jumped in fright before calming down as she saw Tilly standing beside her bed.

"Aunt Tilly, Elena can't know," Sofia sniffed, letting the older woman take her in her arms. "Please don't tell her."

"Was it the attacker?"

"Yes. There's more to the attacker."

"Sofia what happened?" Tilly asked as Sofia looked away. "Honey, whatever happened you can tell me."

"Okay. I'll tell you," Sofia sniffed, looking at her with tearing eyes. "But at the castle? After I tell everyone I'm alive? Please?"

"I can wait sweetheart. There's no pressure at all."

Tilly promised her that. She knew Sofia had been through so much.

Yet if that blood was Sofia's, it made her sick to her stomach at the thought.

Sofia had slept with Tilly that night, not wanting to be alone or face her nightmares again.

…

Sofia awoke to the shouts of Captain Miles that next morning.

She groaned, rubbing her eyes until she spotted the sun in front of her.

Enchancia was bright and sunny but she doubted that the people were as bright as the weather.

Leaving Tilly to continue sleeping, she changed quickly into her blue dress, biting her lip.

The warm breeze played with her hair, having her wish that Clover was with her.

But she knew that he would be okay back in Avalor as she glanced at Isabel's bracelet.

"Why would she see me as family? After what he did?" Sofia asked herself before trying to relax herself.

The attacker was dead. He wasn't going to hurt her anymore.

"Everything okay Princess Sofia?" The cabin boy that had spoken with Tilly and Captain Miles the day before asked with a smile.

Sofia nodded softly, giving him a small curtsy.

The cabin boy looked like he was worried before telling her that her friends were at the dock waiting for her.

"Ruby! Jade!" Sofia laughed, running off the boat as she ran into the arms of her best friends.

"Sofia! Thank goodness you're okay!" Ruby shouted with a smile. "We heard about your family."

"And we're sorry for your loss," Jade added, patting her friend's back. "Except not everyone knows where you went. When are you going to tell them?"

"I'll tell everyone today. I promise."

"But where's your aunt? She left yesterday to get you."

"Wide and awake!" Tilly chuckled, musing Sofia's hair. "Thought you could be sneaky huh?"

"A little," Sofia smiled, twirling her hair a little nervously.

"Sofia what time is this announcement going to take place?"

"Everyone come to the ballroom two this afternoon for my announcement! Thank you."

Whispers and mummers filled the air as Tilly whispered to Sofia for her to ignore them.

"All the adults have been doing that as of late," Ruby sighed before she smirked. "Luckily, you're safe with us."

"Luckily," Sofia smiled softly, biting her lip.

"Sofia do you want to stay around so we can talk?" Jade asked, seeing her biting her lip.

"No thank you."

"But you just got here."

"I know. I just need to help Aunt Tilly with something first. But can you stay after I make the announcement this afternoon?" Sofia asked, biting her lip. "It can be like a sleepover."

"A sleepover?!" Ruby asked with gleaming eyes.

"We'll go ask right away!" Jade added, running ahead of Ruby. "See you later Sofia!"

"Aunt Tilly, can they stay over?" Sofia asked, jumping up and down.

"Of course sweetheart," Tilly smiled, kissing her cheek. "That's a whiz bang idea!"

Sofia smiled at her aunt's words, excited for the first time in two days.

"I'll have to ask Mr. Cedric something. I'll see you later."

Sofia ran up the stairs to Cedric's workshop, forgetting to knock but she didn't care.

"What are you doing here?" Cedric asked in surprise, brushing away some dust. He softened as Sofia burst into tears. "What's the matter?"

"M-Mr. C-Cedric, something happened before I killed the attacker," Sofia sobbed, burying her head in Cedric's chest.

"There, there. We'll talk about it with Tilly after the announcement," Cedric assured her, gently stroking her hair.

"Okay and Mr. Cedric Ruby and Jade are staying over tonight so I was wondering if you could put on a magic show for us in the playroom. Please."

"Of course. After what you've been through, you deserve it."

"Thank you Mr. Cedric. You're the best," Sofia sniffed, hugging him close.

…

"Here you go my lady. A dress from your closet just like you asked."

Violet smiled softly as Sofia took the dress from her hands, staring at the fabric.

"My pink dress! Thank you Violet!" Sofia giggled, hugging Violet who looked surprised.

"Oh! My lady is affectionate today?"

"Maybe a little..."

"I see my lady. Did you miss home by any chance?" Violet asked, helping her dress.

"Yes. I was thinking of something Violet," Sofia muttered with a smile.

"And what may it be you were thinking of?"

"I was thinking that when I'm queen, you can be a lady in waiting."

"My lady I'll be old by then!" Violet laughed, musing her hair. "There's no way I'll be able to."

"Are you sure about that Violet?" Sofia asked, stepping off the stool she was standing on. "Because I think you can do it!"

"Well thank you for the encouragement my lady."

"You're welcome and Violet can you see to it that the playroom is ready for tonight's sleepover? Please?"

"Certainly my lady," Violet smiled, patting her head. "Now you best get a move on."

"See you later Violet!" Sofia giggled as she ran from her room.

She gulped and immediately deplored her decision as she glanced into the ballroom doors.

"Baileywick! Can you have the chocolate milk fountain set up in the playroom please?" Sofia begged, biting her lip.

"I'll see to it immediately after your announcement Princess Sofia," Baileywick said. He spotted her nervous face. "I understand how you feel."

"You do?"

"Yes I do."

"Why do you?" Sofia asked but he had stepped inside the ballroom, not answered her back.

Why did she feel so weak? Why did she feel like she was going to threw up?

It just didn't make sense.

"Grand Mum, can I talk to you?" Sofía asked, walking back into the throne room.

"Of course dear. What do you need?" Grand Mum asked, giving Sofia a gentle smile.

"I'm nervous. I've never spoken to the entire kingdom before. That was Dad's job."

"You know Sofia, your grandfather King Roland the first had a good luck charm in his pockets. However Royal Prep is getting you ready to move on" so why don't you show me how Royal Prep taught you to when giving a speech?"

"Okay Grand Mum," Sofia said with a deep breath.

She found herself sighing in relief and hugging Grand Mum before going to the ballroom.

To her surprise, the speech had gone well and the people were thankful that she was alive, fortunately understanding why she had chosen to live in Avalor.

"Now please help yourself to whatever you like on the table. Thank you," Sofia offered before tugging on Tilly's dress, remembering her promise to talk to her about what the attacker had done.

"Oh Sofia!" Tilly gasped, taking her away from the ballroom as she spotted Cedric. "Cedric, this is supposed to be a private conversation."

"To hell with that! If the attacker did anything to her, I wish I could kill him!" Cedric hissed, spooking Sofia a little.

"It's too late Mr. Cedric! I already killed the attacker!" Sofia giggled somewhat nervously. "Please sit down so I can tell you what happened."

Cedric and Tilly weren't stupid as they noticed a lump in her throat.

Whatever she was going to speak of after telling them about the family being murdered, it looked to be something that scared her for life.

"Dear?" Tilly asked softly, seeing Sofia turn into a quivering mess.

Sofia looked at them straight in the eyes with guilt ridden and tear flowing eyes while she played with Isabel's bracelet.

"Aunt Tilly, Mr. Cedric, the attacker... H-He raped me. T-That's my blood on the carpet. A-And the bruises are from failing to get away."

There were no words.

Only tears from Sofia's eyes and huffs of anger from Tilly and Cedric.

The promise of not telling Elena was now shattered Tilly had decided.

Now she needed to know.


	7. An unexpected friendship

Chapter Seven: An unexpected friendship

"Sí que va a venir a casa esta noche," Elena assured a pacing Isabel with a smile, musing her hair. "Don't worry."

She wouldn't admit it to Isabel but she was worried for her chosen sister ever since a letter from Tilly had been given to her the day before.

Elena was thankful that Sofia was fine and healthy but finding out that she had been assaulted by her attacker just minutes after finding her family dead made the crown princess sick to her stomach.

Who in their right mind would take advantage of a little girl who just lost her entire family?!

"Elena what will happen to Sofia now?" Isabel asked, cutting her from her thoughts.

"Well like I said she will be coming back tonight. But she might be a little uneasy so be careful," Elena said, seeing the doors to Isabel's room open.

"You sure she'll be home tonight?"

"Yes. She's been shipped from Enchancia this morning," Estéban answered, easing a worried Isabel. "Duchess Matilda had her checked last night. Her legs are bruised and we're thankful that her attacker didn't damage her lower area too badly."

"He damaged what?" Isabel asked, a little confused.

"Estéban! Please just go wait at the docks and have Naomi or Armando tell us when Sofia has arrived," Elena demanded, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Qué pasó?" Isabel asked with a lump in her throat. "I thought Sofia was okay. I mean I know she's scared but..."

"Of course Elena," Estéban sighed, seeing it as a moment between the sisters. "Ay ya ay... As if she didn't have enough to deal with."

"I know Isa. I didn't say this earlier but I'm a little scared for Sofia too," Elena sighed softly, stroking her hair. "But I'm sure that she loves the bracelet you made her."

"True. B-But did el atacante really damage Sofia's body?" Isabel asked with a uneasy picture of it in her head.

"It's a little puffy and bruised but it will heal."

"But how will Sofia go from her to her old school?"

"It's complicated right now Isa but no te preocupes, we'll work it out," Elena assured her with a kiss on the cheek. "Like we always do."

"De verdad?" Isabel wondered in uncertainty.

"Si Isabel for real. Now come on! We have to meet Sofia."

To Isabel, it was music to her ears after worrying for Sofia since she had left for Enchancia.

That and she never wanted to witness a spanking ever again.

"Nah. Elena would never spank me," Isabel assured herself with a smile as she ran down the stairs ahead of her older sister.

…

"I wonder what Robin and Mia and Whatnaught are up too," Clover said, laying down on a pillow in Sofia's new bedroom.

He knew that he would hear from Sofia eventually, knowing from what he heard the humans say yesterday that she was coming back to Avalor.

And he couldn't be more thankful for it.

Clover decided to wait with the sisters, knowing that Sofia would need him the most upon docking from the ship that would be bringing her home.

…

"Mom, Dad, I think I'm doing the right things," Sofia said, looking over the water as a gentle breeze passed by her. "Oh! I also forgot you and James Amber! I'm sorry."

She clasped her hands close to her chest as the ship landed at the dock.

It was a miracle that she had gotten any sleep at all the night before.

Her nightmares had been rough and Tilly had offered her tea. It calmed her some but not enough.

"Okay here it goes. This isn't like home Sof. You'll be fine," Sofia assured herself as she walked down the steps of the ship.

"Sofia!" Isabel giggled, running over to her and hugged her close.

"Hey Isabel! I'm fine. Really."

"You sure? Estéban told us about what happened."

Sofia turned pale at the reminder before spotting Clover and taking him in her arms.

"Clover! I missed you so much!" Sofia said, hugging him close. "Going home just brought back all those memories..."

"Kid, you're here. You'll be okay," Clover assured her with a smile.

"No I won't."

"You won't?"

"No. I won't," Sofia repeated with tears filling her eyes.

"Sofia please calm down. What happened? Did you see Ruby and Jade?'' Clover asked, putting a paw to her chest.

"Yes I saw them. We had a sleepover and it was really fun."

Clover stared at the child before watching Elena hugged her close.

"Sofia! Welcome home!" Elena smiled, musing her hair.

"H-Home?" Sofia stuttered in surprise. "T-This isn't home. I'm sorry Elena."

"What do you mean?"

"Why would you think of me as family when I was taken advantage of?! By my own attacker?!"

"Sofia, you're like a little sister to me and I know this isn't home to you but you're safe here," Elena assured, gently stroking her cheek.

"No I— This isn't home Elena it never will be my home," Sofia sniffed, enjoying the gentle touch Elena Was presenting "I lived in Enchancia since I was born and all of my friends are there. Even my Buttercup troop is back home. I'm sorry Elena but this isn't home to me. Please don't be mad."

Elena took Sofia by the hand, wiping away her tears before kneeling down towards her.

"Does this face look mad to you?"

"No. But I was raped. I can't be your chosen sister anymore."

"Sofia, you will alway be my chosen sister as I chose you for a reason. Because your heart was big and full of love and kindness and remember I tried many princesses before you. Even your aunt Tilly had the amulet and was also big and kind but too wild for me but you Sofia were the right girl and the right princess I chose. Understand?" Elena asked, stroking her hair. "I'm sorry for what happened to you but that will never change things between us."

"I'm sorry!" Sofia sobbed, burying her head in Elena's chest. "I wish I told you but I was scared and I thought you wouldn't like me anymore."

"Sofia, nothing you can do will ever change that. Entender?"

"Thanks Elena."

Isabel watched the scene between her sister and best friend and smiled.

She knew that Sofia was both traumatized and hurting but she also knew that Elena would be willing to help her.

"Now if only Sofia would call Avalor home," Isabel sighed, following behind them.

"Elena why aren't there troops like the Buttercups here in Avalor?" Sofia wondered as the three girls walked inside the castle.

"Well you can blame a certain Sorceress for that Sofia," Elena frowned, patting Sofia's head. "You must be hungry."

"I am. I ate very little for breakfast."

"Sofia, Clover has a hungry look in his eyes. Is that normal?" Isabel asked, seeing Clover stare at Sofia with big eyes.

"I'm used to it!" Sofia laughed, taking Clover in her arms. "He must've missed the extra snacks."

"I thought I heard Clover talking in his sleep last night!" Elena laughed with a smile. "Sofia I can understand what you and Clover are talking about petty well. I have some of the amulet's magic in me."

"You do?" Sofia gasped, carrying Clover as she and the sisters walked into the kitchen.

"Yes. And I see that you're surprised."

"It's just not what I was expecting."

"Sofia, I give you the power to talk to animals," Elena reminded the girl with a smile. "Now come on before you have cold food to eat."

Sofia nodded before stopping in her tracks, seeing Estéban with Francisco and Lusia.

She stared into the dark brown eyes that reminded her of her attacker, remembering how he mentioned something about not be like an Estéban.

Yet all Sofia could think of was her attacker and not the older man that was with Elena's grandparents.

"That's okay Elena. I'm not hungry anymore. Come on Clover, let's talk outside," Sofia muttered before Lusia made her a plate.

"You look more skinny than from when you left! At least eat something!" Lusia pleaded, stroking her hair.

"Miss Lusia, Thank you But I can't. Not in front of him."

"Estéban? Sweetheart he won't hurt you."

"Yes he will Miss Lusia. I know he will!" Sofia screamed, taking the plate to go as she ran to her new bedroom in tears.

"Sofia..." Elena trailed, wishing she could do something to help.

"Either the attacker looked like me or he said something because Sofia was fine with me two days ago," Estéban muttered, holding back a frustrated sigh.

"I'm sure it's the second one cousin," Elena assured him with a smile.

"Where did that bunny get off too Elena?" Isabel asked, causing her sister to lightly chuckle.

"He's with Sofia."

"I hope he's not taking her food. But if she's sharing with him then it's different."

"Sofia? Everything okay?" Clover asked as Sofia stopped to take a breath. "You looked pretty shaken up there."

"N-No," Sofia stuttered, a few tears going down her cheeks. "C-Clover, do you still like me?"

"Like you? Kid what are you talking about?"

"As a friend. Before everything happened?"

"Of course," Clover assured her with a nuzzle against her cheek.

"Even after my attacker—" Sofia began before bursting into tears.

"Sof, we've been friends since you got your power to understand us and we will still be friends no matter what."

But the little girl, too busy in her anguish, didn't hear him.

"Sofia? There you are!" Elena yelled, kneeling down beside her. "Estéban didn't mean to scare you."

"I know Elena but the look in his eyes said it all," Sofia sniffed, looking at her shoes. "Elena, I'm scared."

"Sofia is this about your attacker?" Elena asked softly, stroking her hair. "Because you did kill him. Remember?"

"Yes. But that was after what he did to me," Sofia hiccuped, looking ashamed.

"Oh. You mean what your aunt told me in her letter?"

Sofia nodded, starting to cry as Elena found herself humming "My Time" to calm her down.

She knew that she would do anything for her savior, gently stroking her hair.

"Elena, ¿Sofía está bien?" Estéban asked, hearing Sofia lightly sobbing.

"She's scared and ashamed," Elena sighed, biting her lip. "Damn that attacker! She's just a little girl! She didn't deserve to be raped!"

"Sofía, look at me. Please?"

Sofia looked at Estéban, holding back tears.

His gentle smile assured her that he wasn't going to hurt her like her attacker did.

"He understands how you're feeling," Elena said, recalling how her cousin had told her tales of his time with the wicked sorceress.

"He does?" Sofía asked with a sniff.

"Yes I do," Estéban muttered, taking her hand. "When I lost my aunt and uncle and the rest of mi familia that I thought were gone, I was taken advantage of just like you. Except unlike you I didn't have anyone to comfort me. I was told to man up and start preparing for the worst years of my life."

"S-Shuriki took advantage of you?"

"Aye. Unfortunately."

"I'm sorry," Sofia whispered, feeling tears in her eyes again. "I'm sorry Mr. Estéban."

"Sofia, you have nothing to be sorry about," Estéban said, taking her in his arms. "Come on. Let's get you back inside. You are hungry are you not?"

Sofia nodded softly, burying her face in his chest as Elena glanced at her cousin in surprise.

"Esteban tiene una manera con los niños. Nunca pensé que vería el día," Elena said to herself, hiding a soft smile.

At least her cousin and her savior had something in common. Even if it wasn't the easiest of subjects to talk about.

…

"No. This is true that you almost got it, you just need practice."

Elena couldn't help but peek her head in Estéban's room, seeing Sofia on his bed and her cousin next to her holding up hand written flashcards.

Seeing a friendship between the two was understandably something that everyone was going to have to get used to but Elena thought it was sweet.

"Hola Elena!" Sofia greeted with a smile, earning a playful nudge from Estéban.

"You're cheating princesa," Estéban smirked, earning a pout from the little girl.

"You're the one that's cheating cousin," Elena smiled, blooping him on the nose. "You're using flashcards for her to practice."

"And practice she has to. Little by little she'll have to learn."

"She's eleven cousin. You can't have her magically learn things overnight."

"Elena, I'm a fast learner. It's just some of the words are hard," Sofia admitted with a weak smile. "Royal Prep never had a language class."

"Well don't worry, we'll all help," Elena assured her savior with a help. "And I mean all of us. Not just Estéban."


	8. Funeral discovery

Chapter Eight: Funeral discovery

"Hey!" Isabel smiled, seeing her bracelet around Sofia's wrist as she sat down next to her.

"Hey," Sofia sighed, fiddling with her newly given black dress.

A week had passed since her arrival in Avalor and now it was time for the funeral of her family.

Sofia didn't want to go.

"It'll be alright Sofia. Just stick with me."

"Okay. But it's hard and Elena can't go."

"No. I'm coming," Elena assured her, having Sofia stand up.

"What about that kingdom?" Sofia asked with a frown. "With that Val princess?"

"Oh I have a feeling you'll see the Val princess today. Come along Isa and Sofia."

Sofia shook her head, not moving from her room.

Home would just bring back memories of before.

Before her attacker, before seeing her family die, before the heartbreak she was feeling at the moment.

It wasn't fair. She didn't ask to be an orphan. She didn't ask to feel scared of going home. She didn't ask to be attached like she had been.

"Sofia are you coming?" Elena asked, musing her hair. "I'll let you ride one of the jaquins!"

"You will?" Sofia sniffed, rubbing her nose.

"Yes. When we got back."

"But you'll be there with me wouldn't you?"

"Yes. Me and Isa will be with you Sofia. I promise," Elena assured, helping Sofia with her hair ribbon. "Come on Naomi is waiting for us."

Sofia nodded softly, looking at the portrait of her family before blowing a kiss toward it.

"Elena, who is this Val princess anyway?" Isabel asked, having been with Christina when Val had come to the kingdom.

"Isa, you don't remember?" Elena smirked playfully, musing her hair.

"No. I wasn't there."

"I know you're weren't. And neither was Sofia."

"Princess who?" Sofia asked, trying to block out her memories of what happened to her family out of her mind for awhile.

"Princess Valentina or Val for short. Our meeting was supposed to be today," Elena explained, taking Sofia's hand. "But I told her about our current situation—"

"Which is my fault isn't it?" Sofia asked, looking ready to cry.

"No. No es culpa tuya Sofia."

"But I left my home. I made everyone worried sick about me."

"Sofia did your friends understand?" Elena asked, gently hugging the upset princess.

"Yes they did," Sofia hiccuped, looking ashamed.

"But why are you avergonzado?"

"Because I didn't tell them the whole story. They wouldn't understand Elena."

"Sofia, who's your Buttercup troop leader?" Elena wondered, seeing Naomi's ship nearby.

"Ruby's mother," Sofia answered softly before brightening up at Naomi's ship.

"I'm sorry it had to be under these circumstances kiddo," Naomi smiled, musing Sofia's hair. "But Mom and Dad said I can come with you for support."

"Thanks Naomi. Elena, can we go now?"

Elena nodded softly, squeezing Sofia's hand as they boarded the ship.

She glanced at her girlfriend with a look of worry as Naomi sensed that Sofia was her worry.

"Isabel is Elena a um lesbian?" Sofia asked, looking confused.

"la lesbiana?" Isabel repeated in Spanish, looking at Sofia in surprise. "They've been off and on. Why?"

"Elena never said anything about it in her letters to me."

"That's funny. Maybe Elena just forgot to tell you."

"You think so?" Sofia hoped, clasping her hands on her amulet. "Or maybe she thought I wouldn't understand."

"Wouldn't understand what?" Elena wondered, eyeing the two girls with a smile.

"That you're with Naomi. As more than a friend to her."

"Now how did you two guess that?"

"Elena, you told me the day after you became crown princess that you had a crush on her," Isabel teased, making Sofia giggle.

"Okay Isa you little el soplón! But she's right Sofia, Naomi and I are together," Elena smiled, musing her savior's hair. "After being inside the amulet for forty one years with all the owners being girls, you expected me to like men?"

"Maybe," Sofia smiled before biting her lip. "Elena, what if I'm not so lucky?"

"Sofia, I've seen how you are with a certain Prince Hugo."

"F-From the amulet?"

"Exactly!" Elena chuckled playfully musing her hair. "But with what has happened tp you—-"

"It'll take me longer to trust a boy?" Sofia interrupted, seeing the ship sail away from the Avalor docks.

"You got it Sofia."

…

Despite the travel going well and with her being able to pass the time by playing with Isabel, Sofia felt sick to her stomach.

The thought of everyone in Enchancia seeing her in mourning clothes had her wish that she was going home under a better circumstance.

"Hello Enchancia!" Naomi called out as she lowered the anchor close to the deck.

"Is it always this gloomy?" Isabel frowned, noticing the clouds looking gray.

"No. It's usually sunny," Sofia frowned before brightening up as she saw a familiar face. "Aunt Tilly! You're here!"

"Sofia! How are you doing sweetheart?" Tilly asked, taking her in her arms.

"I'm okay. Just don't ever spank me again."

"I won't. I should've had understood that you were hurting and traumatized."

"I still am," Sofia muttered softly, biting her lip.

"Oh sweetheart…. I understand. Come on your friends and Grand Mum are waiting," Tilly said, noticing that Sofia wouldn't let go. "I'll be with you. Bailywick has his own matters to attend too."

"Why?" Sofia asked in confusion.

"You'll see later dear. Alight?"

Sofia nodded, taking her word for it.

Yet as she arrived at the castle, she thought she saw a familiar dress sway back and forth as Baileywick gently pushed the figure away.

But it wasn't on her mind for now as she saw the stain glass window and knelt down in front of it.

"Oh Mom, Dad, Amber and James, I wish you were here! Please!" Sofia begged as tears began to fall down her cheeks. "I miss all of you so much!"

"I thought I heard your voice my lady," Violet smiled a little as she wiped away Sofia's tears.

"V-Violet? I-I'm sorry."

"My lady, I know that you miss your family. I do too. I worked with your dear old dad for years. I always thought that the age of the old would get him."

"I wish for that," Sofia sniffed, rubbing her nose on her dress.

"Ready to go to the garden for the funeral my lady?" Violet asked, taking her hand.

"I guess," Sofia sighed, wishing that Cedric was with them so he could clear away her bloodshot eyes.

As Violet lead Sofia to the family garden, she looked around.

It seemed that all of Enchancia was there to support her as Tilly gently tapped her shoulder.

"Have a long cry didn't you?" Tilly asked softly as Sofia saw Elena, Isabel, and Naomi close to the front and giving her waves of encouragement.

"Yes Aunt Tilly. Hold on why are there only three caskets instead of four like we planned before I left with Elena?" Sofia asked, looking confused and starting to become frightened.

She wasn't told that only three members of her family died.

And if one member did survive then who was it?

"Sofia are you okay?" Tilly asked, waving a gentle hand in her niece's face. "Sofia?"

"No one told me that one of them lived! I'm scared Aunt Tilly! What if it's a trick just to mess with me?!"

"Sofia, how can another member of the family be alive without one of us knowing about it?"

Sofia didn't answer, spotting someone beside her and Tilly with a veil covering their face.

The dress told her that the veil wearing was a girl as Sofia found herself staring at amber like eyes.


	9. Funerals equals colds

Chapter Nine: Funerals equals colds

Sofia glanced at the veil wearing girl who smiled softly at her before the two stared at each other.

She thought she had seen Amber before frowning as she saw wrinkles that she knew belonged to Grand Mum.

"Thank you all for coming," Grand Mum smiled softly, looking towards the crowd.

"Sofía, te ves disgustada. ¿Estás bien?" Elena asked softly in concern, seeing a tear down Sofia's cheek.

"I thought I saw Amber again," Sofia choked. "Elena, I just want my family here."

"I know you do Sofia but you need to be strong. Okay?"

Sofia nodded softly, looking down at her hands.

All she been told all week was that after Grand Mum would speak, she would have to go next.

Yet why did Sofia feel sick?

Sofia rubbed her eyes, trying to rid herself of the veil girl before she looked up and saw Amber's casket.

At least she had a reason why it take so long for her to see it adorned with the memories of her and Amber together.

Now Sofia really wanted to cry. She blinked back tears before Grand Mum gently took her to the stage, presenting to the crowd that it was her turn to speak.

"Thank you for coming today. I know my family meant so much to all of you as they did to me," Sofia smiled softly. "But it's too early for me to be queen so Aunt Tilly will be taking over until I'm twenty one. I... Oh excuse me."

Sofia ran from the stage in tears as Elena ran after her, seeing it as a chance to comfort her.

"Sofia! Boy she runs fast," Elena muttered as she heard crying coming from the stables. "Sofia you in here?"

"No! Go away!" Sofia sobbed.

"So you are in there."

"Just go away!"

"Sofia please talk to me," Elena said, stepping inside the stables. "What's wrong?"

"I can't do it," Sofia sniffed, rubbing her nose.

"Talking to your kingdom?"

"Yes."

"Oh I understand," Elena sympathized, taking Sofia in her lap. "You didn't want this. You didn't want anything like what's happened to happen. Didn't you?"

"Yes. I just want my family back," Sofia sniffed, enjoying Elena's comfort. "I'm just so angry!"

"Y eso está bien."

"That's why I ran off the stage."

"It is?" Elena asked softly, stroking her hair.

"Yes. I'm sorry," Sofia muttered softly.

"You don't have to be sorry. I'm sure they understand."

"You think so?"

"Of course," Elena gently shushed the sobbing girl who glanced at her.

"Gracias Elena. Estoy listo para volver," Sofia whispered, putting a hand towards her throat.

"Not when it's hoarse!"

"It is?"

"Sofia you haven't been showing off again haven't you?" Elena asked playfully.

"No. Honest!" Sofia yelled in a whisper.

"Then we can rule it out."

"Everything okay?" Tilly asked, hearing Sofia's whispers. "Mother and I just finished Sofia's speech."

"You didn't have to," Sofia blushed, coughing a little.

"Sofia come here please."

"Why? I... I'm fine…"

"Sofia, you don't sound fine to me dear," Tilly said, holding her hand. "You can say goodbye to your family then you're going inside."

"To stay?" Sofia asked in a whisper. "No!"

"Sofia please! I… It's okay just come on dear."

Sofia frowned, not wanting to go with Tilly after what happened the last time.

Then she glanced at Elena who smiled softly.

"Go on," Elena encouraged, taking her hand.

"Can you stay with me?" Sofia whispered.

"I can stay for a bit Sofia."

"A bit?! But you take care of me now!"

"Okay I'll stay and take care of you," Elena reasoned, taking her in her arms. "Let's say goodbye to your family first."

"Okay," Sofia sighed a bit uneasily.

"Now Sofia don't feel discouraged. Everything will be just fine. When you're sick or not."


	10. Soon to be alliance

Chapter Ten: Soon to be alliance

Their surviving princess had to grieve alone. The villagers knew this as they bowed and curtsied before the little princess who was followed by their once queen, duchess, and the crown princess from Avalor.

Losing their beloved king and queen had been a shock. Not more so the prince and princess whom they had looked to since their births.

Then when Sofia came to the castle, they looked to her as well. But they didn't know that she had ran away after witnessing the deaths of her family.

Except for the young captain who hung his hat out of respect, the image of the blood squattered and crying little girl forever haunting him.

He couldn't take his eyes off Sofia who whispered mutters of missing her family with a small sneeze escaping her lips.

Had it been a more somber occasion, the captain would've thought of it as adorable but it only left him with concern.

It had to be the childhood common cold. Nothing more. It shouldn't matter to the young captain.

Yet it left him concerned anyway.

"Have you seen the princess?" The captain asked a fellow villager.

"Hold on Sam. She's in mourning," a baker replied. "She's only a child. She don't need you bothering her."

"It'll be just for a moment."

"I know you've not been well since a week ago but let the girl be!"

"Look I have kids of my own too. I just need to talk to the princess. It won't take long. I promise," Sam reasoned as one of the royal guards had overheard, sighing softly.

"Alright but don't take long," one of the guards said, taking him by the hand. "She's rather restless."

"I won't take long. You have my word."

"Good to hear. Now come along."

…

"Elena, can't I stay with you? Please? I don't want to stay here!" Sofia pleaded, tugging on Elena's dress.

"I know you want to come with me Sofia" but I want you to get better first. Tilly and Grand Mum will keep me updated on you. Alright?" Elena said, gently taking off her hand.

"But you will take care of Clover won't you?"

"Por supuesto."

"Gracias Elena," Sofia sniffed, rubbing her nose. "I just want to go with you."

"I know you do," Elena shushed, taking her in her arms. "I'll inform the family that I'll be staying with you for a couple days."

"So you're not going home?"

"Why would I leave when you need me now? And you'll be better in a few days with me here. Maybe we can have an us day before we go home."

"Can we?!" Sofia squealed excitedly. "Please?"

"Once you're better!" Elena beckoned. "I'll help you out of your mourning clothes."

"But we're only here for the funeral. I didn't bring anything with me."

"Then you'll just have to borrow Amber's clothes."

"But they're a little big on me," Sofia frowned. "A-And I don't think she'll like it if I took them."

"I know," Elena sympathized, taking her hand. "But maybe we can ask your sorcerer to have them be your size and maybe grow along with you. Does he know about the attack?"

"He knows about it. But Mr. Cedric doesn't know about you know. What the attacker did to me."

"I understand. But you don't want to tell him?"

Sofia shook her head, leaving Elena somewhat confused.

"No Sofia?" Elena asked gently, patting her back.

"No."

"Well come on. I'll get it figured out. You rest."

"But Elena!" Sofia protested with a frown.

"I'll come back. I promise," Elena assured before bumping into Sam. "I'm sorry who are you?"

"I'm Sam, the sailor who took the princess to your kingdom of Avalor. I'm a father myself and would like to speak with Princess Sofia. If it's alright with you crown princess?" Sam requested as Elena nodded.

"Mr. Sam!" Sofia sighed in relief at his presence. "How have you been?"

"Decent. You?"

"Sick. And hurting."

"Sofia, I know you miss your family," Sam said, sitting beside her on her bed.

"How can you tell?" Sofia wondered, almost embarrassed.

"I'm a father myself."

"Oh. I'm sorry for keeping you away Mr. Sam."

"It's not your fault," Sam assured, stroking her hair.

Sofia almost flinched at his touch but remembered that Sam was the sailor who had calm her down and wiped away her tears as he took her to Avalor.

"Now princess I know this'll be hard for you but time will heal," Sam continued as Sofia had tears in her eyes.

"I miss them so much," Sofia croaked.

"It's okay to miss them but they would like to see you happy. What was the last thing all of you did together?"

"Well we were thinking of plans for a vacation that never got to be. Amber and James tried to tickle my suggestion out of me. Before the attack, I would've hated it but now I miss it."

Sam nodded in understanding, tucking her in before spotting Amber's unicorn.

"Maybe you can tell the unicorn what the idea was. Sleep tight Princess Sofia. Goodnight," Sam smiled, kissing her forehead.

"How is she?" Elena asked, carrying what was once Amber's gowns now made into Sofia's size over her shoulder.

"Missing her family but that's normal. As for her sickness, it's just a childhood cold. She'll need rest for a day or two."

"I'll make sure she'll get it. I promised her an us day."

"Good idea," Sam smiled, bowing to her. "Have a good rest of your day Crown Princess."

"You too," Elena grinned, stepping into Sofia's room.

She sighed in relief at the sleeping little girl before putting up Sofia's new gowns.

Tilly had been sympathetic as did Baileywick when Elena had told them of Sofia not wanting to mess with her fallen sister's clothes.

But they understood that it was a chance of Sofia being closer to Amber even if she couldn't be with her physically.

"Goodnight Sofia," Elena said, kissing her cheek. "We'll have our day together once you're better."

…

Two days had passed since the funeral and Sofia's cold as Elena sighed at the young prince before her.

Prince Anthony of Stoneybrook was nothing but a spoiled, good for nothing brat with raven hair and lackluster brown eyes who rolled his eyes at Sofia's presence.

"When Mom and Father asked me to play, I never thought I would be playing with an orphan," Anthony retorted with a scoff. He stared at Elena in surprise. "And you're taking care of her?"

"I've been made her legal guardian by her aunt until she's ready to be queen," Elena explained, holding back the urge to smack the child in the face.

"Elena please! I can handle him myself!" Sofia yelled with a sniff.

"You look like you've lost a fight with a ghost!" Anthony laughed.

"I've been sick."

"So? Why would I care about a girl that's got no parents anyway?"

"You're wrong Anthony! Sure my mother, father, and siblings are gone but at least I'm not a spoiled brat like you and sure I'm be a princess but a princess can do anything boys can! Even sports!" Sofia gloated before looking at Elena's disappointed glance. "But I try not to brag about it often."

"A princess that can do boy sports? Give me a break!" Anthony scoffed, crossing his arms. "Not even your siblings bragged about their accomplishments."

"They didn't. But at least they treated others with respect!"

"That's enough you two," Elena said, taking Sofia for a moment.

"When did he come in?!" Sofia grumbled with crossed arms.

"Just a few hours before you came downstairs."

"I want him out!"

"Sofia, you'll be queen in ten years, you're gonna have to get used to him," Elena explained, seeing her pout. "But when you're queen, you can decide if you want to have an alliance with Prince Anthony."

"What if I don't want one with him?" Sofia asked, hugging Amber's unicorn close.

"Sofia please! Just try to make the most of it. Now let me see the unicorn. You can have it back after it's been washed."

"Okay. I know it's been covered in my sick germs."

"Oh no! Now you're giving them to me!" Elena teased mockingly.

"Elena!" Sofia pouted, glaring at Anthony.

"I'll leave you two be."

"Great. Now I'm stuck with a rotten prince for an hour."

She grumbled, staring at the younger prince with boredom.

He had to be what? Ten? Nine?

She didn't care. She just wanted him gone.

"Great! I'm stuck with a sick princess. Just what I needed," Anthony grumbled. "Not to mention an orphan one. How did everyone die?"

"That's none of your concern," Sofia frowned, wishing she hadn't given Elena Amber's unicorn.

"Ha! You don't even remember it! That's why you won't tell."

"No. It's personal. And it still hurts to talk about it."

"Okay," Anthony smiled, grabbing her hand. "But I just want a moment with you."

"What kind of moment?" Sofia wondered, biting her lip.

"Just a moment of hide and seek. Unless you're chicken!"

"Never! I'll be the one counting!"

"And hope to never find you" she wanted to mutter under her breath but knew better.

Plus hide and seek was an innocent game.

"Okay. Let's make it more fun! Sofia you count. But win or lose, you have to drink this bottle I snuck away from my father. Unless you're a baby and are scared to try it."

"I'll try whatever it is you snuck away from your father," Sofia smiled uneasily. "What is it anyway?"

"Don't worry Sofia. You'll like it," Anthony assured.

But Sofia felt unsure. When Miranda and Roland were alive and had wine or any other substance, she nor her siblings were allowed to have it.

But she didn't want to have Anthony tease her, giving in as Sofia started to count to ten and began her hunt for the young prince.

She may not had been in the castle as much since everything that happened but Sofia still had everything memorized.

Even the throne room as she hugged herself, trying to keep the memories of the attack at bay.

She peeked around, spying her family's thrones as a tear slipped from her eye.

"Boo!"

Sofia placed a hand on her beating chest, jumping at the voice as Anthony stepped out from behind the curtain.

"That's not funny!" Sofia pouted. "I could've wet myself!"

"Oops. Are you alright?" Anthony asked, regretting what he had done.

"A little frightened but okay."

"I didn't mean to frighten you Sofia. I never meant it."

"I know. It's just... This place brings back a lot of memories," Sofia sighed. "And since I lost, I get the drink you snuck away?"

"You sure?" Anthony asked. "I can pretend the bet never happened."

"No. We'll be an alliance one day and this will be the start of it."

"Alliance? My dad never told me I would be an alliance with you one day."

"Well Elena told me I would have to get used to you," Sofia smiled softly.

"Well you sure you want the bottle?" Anthony asked again. "Because if you get sick again..."

"If I throw up, it'll be outside. I wouldn't want Violet to clean me up again."

"Okay Sofia."

The two of them went outside near the gardens as Anthony found the bottle he hid in one of the brushes.

Hesitate, Sofia took it before uncapping the lid and tried not to gag as the sour liquid went down her throat.

"Anthony is it this bad?" Sofia asked, trying to not gag.

"It was cold this morning," Anthony frowned.

"Anthony why did you wait so long?"

"Well you hated me."

"In my defense, you started it," Sofia muttered, turning green.

"What's going on here?!" Elena asked with hands on her hips. "Is that wine?"

"Wine? No Elena!" Sofia laughed nervously.

"Your face says otherwise."

"Well you said make an alliance with Anthony and that's what I did!"

"Yes but I must've left out the wine for too long. My apologies," Anthony apologized with a frown. "I didn't mean to get her sick."

"I know," Elena sighed. "Sofia, we're going for a walk. Anthony can think about what he did."

"But I'm fine now!" Sofia protested, frowning.

"I'm sorry Sofia but even if you were willing to drink it, he's still punished."

"Just because he snuck it away from his dad?"

"She wasn't supposed to know about that!" Anthony growled. "I thought we were an alliance Sofia!"

"Anthony, you didn't tell me not to," Sofia muttered, almost in tears.

"Well you can forget about our alliance you orphan! And you know what? When your parents were alive and greeted my parents they weren't tried. They weren't looking like they just got out of bed. And they especially didn't need to rely on someone else!"

Tears were forming in Sofia's eyes as she tried to hold them back.

To mention Miranda and Roland like that in front of her face.

"Well that's just fine you jerk! I won't make an alliance with you after all even if you beg! I never want to see you again!" Sofia screamed as she threw the nearly empty bottle of wine at the wall. "Now get out of my garden!"

Anthony tried not to blush at her anger. He had to admit that she was pretty when upset.

"I'll talk with you later," Elena growled, seeing tears down Sofia's cheeks. "She's been through enough!"

As they left, Anthony kicked a pebble in frustration. While he meant to make her cry though not tears of grief, he never expected her to snap at him.

Even worse? The crown princess of Avalor hated him as he hoped that she wouldn't lecture him too much on his behavior.


	11. Bad news

Chapter Eleven: Bad news

Sofia had been dried of her tears, her eyes bloodshot as she glanced at Elena.

How could Prince Anthony be so cruel to her? Remind her of her fallen parents like he did?

"Elena do you think he meant what he meant about Mom and Dad?" Sofia asked, remembering his words.

"Maybe he must've seen them before," Elena replied. "Is he still getting to you? Because I'm tempted to use the scepter on him."

"No. I mean don't use the scepter on him. It's not like you."

"Sofia how come you don't want me the scepter on him?"

"Because it's not you. Unless it's Shuriki or some bad guy. But Anthony is a jerk!" Sofia pouted, crossing her arms.

"Sofia where did you learn the word jerk from?" Elena asked, kneeling down to her level.

"I heard James use it once when we had a play date with a snotty princess that made fun of my commoner background."

"Sofia the J word isn't a nice word. It's naughty and I don't want to hear it from you again. Promesa?"

"Sí. Lo prometo," Sofia sighed. "But I do mean it! He tried to be friends with me and had me drink!"

"Sofi…. Don't drink anymore until you're eighteen!" Elena scolded, taking her hand. "I know you've been through a lot but that's not excuse for you to act out."

"I'm a preteen! What do you expect me to do?! I lost my family! I was raped! I lost my innocence! Everyone expects me to be like Mom and Dad but I can't!"

"Sofia you'll make a fine queen one day. I know you will."

"You're just saying that because you're the heir! I'm not the heir! I wasn't supposed to be queen!" Sofia croaked, getting down on her knees before hugging herself. "I should've died too!"

"Crown princess Elena can I have a word with Sofia alone?" Anthony asked, seeing the specter. "Please."

"Alright. But if I hear any mistreatments, I'll be getting your parents," Elena muttered, leaving the two alone.

"Yes Ma'am. Sofia are you alright?"

Sofia placed her hands on the ground before looking up at him.

"Why should you care?" She sniffed. "You don't even know what I've been through."

"Sofia I think I do know what you're e through," Anthony assured with a smile. "I never told anyone this before but my aunt was killed in a racing accident a few years back."

"She was?"

"She and I were close and I guess I became a well brat after her death. But I can never imagine losing my whole family like you have."

"Oh. I'm sorry your aunt Anthony and I'm close to my Aunt Tilly too and my Grand Mum but I can't be here at the castle anymore," Sofia sniffed. "I'm sorry."

"Sofia what did you love most about your family?" Anthony asked, wrapping an arm around the younger girl.

"I loved everything about them. It hurts Anthony. Why did I survive and they didn't?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why did whoever had something to do with me just take me instead?" Sofia wondered, hiding her face on her hands.

"Sofia did someone do something to hurt you?" Anthony asked, noticing her look of shame.

"Yes. They raped me. My clothes didn't get tattered but it hurt where my private area is."

Anthony was horrified by her words, holding back a gasp. It did explain why she was untrustworthy of him at first.

"Whoa. That's a bite much. But were you checked by a doctor after this had happened?" Anthony asked, squeezing her hand.

"No. I was scared. I was so ashamed that I covered myself with my dress because my bloomers were ripped and just ran to the first ship I saw," Sofia sniffed.

"Sofia come. Let's go talk to your aunt."

"But she already knows."

"Not what you told me," Anthony frowned.

Sofia realized he was right, a trembling hand grabbing his.

"Anthony will you come with me please? I'll feel safe if you're there when I tell my aunt," Sofia muttered before she sighed. "Elena will probably hear it too."

"If she does, she's your guardian now. She'll take care of you."

"Thanks Anthony."

She felt a little uneasy as she walked into the castle and spotted Tilly and Elena in the throne room.

"Go on Sofia. They'll know I'll be with you this whole time. Don't worry," Anthony assured, squeezing her hand.

"Elena?" Sofia asked softly, tugging on her dress.

"Sofia?" Elena asked, kneeling to her level before noticing tears in the girl's eyes. "What's the matter?"

"I have to tell you and Aunt Tilly something."

"What is it?"

Sofia couldn't speak, burying her head in Elena's dress as Tilly heard the sobs, placing a hand on her shaking niece's back.

"Sofia told me something that happened the day her family was killed," Anthony muttered, biting his lip.

"We already know. Whoever killed her family raped her," Tilly growled, patting Sofia's back.

"But she never got checked out by a doctor after what happened. She told me she was scared."

"Sofia is this true?" Tilly asked in shock.

"Yes," Sofia muttered softly. "I was so scared!"

"Sofia I know I'm your legal guardian and so is Elena but for right now it would best if you were checked before I let you leave with Elena. Alright?"

"Yes Aunt Tilly. I understand."

Tilly took the sobbing child on her arms as Elena stroked Sofia's hair.

The young girl had been through hell as the crown princess of Avalor clutched a fist in fury.

"Elena when can I see Sofia again?" Anthony asked as he joined his parents who had been explained to that Tilly had a family matter to attend to.

"Well you've proved yourself. Aside from your previous behavior, I think I'll have your kingdom as a trade partner," Elena smiled. "Sofia well I would say she would agree if she wasn't so upset."

"Have Sofia write to me when she can."

"I will. Ahora corre a lo largo."

Sofia had stopped crying, groaning as she felt the royal doctor check her out as Elena squeezed her hand.

She shouldn't had said anything.

"Duchess Tilly have you noticed any changes in Sofia lately?" The royal doctor asked, seeing Sofia's eyes fill with tears.

"Not that I know of," Tilly muttered, rubbing Sofia's back. "She hasn't hit puberty yet so pregnancy is out of the question."

"Tilly pregnancy can happen to girls who hadn't hit puberty yet so just watch out for any pregnancy symptoms."

"You're scaring her! She been through enough already!" Elena yelled as Sofia buried her head in her dress.

"Easy Elena," Tilly smiled uneasily.

"I will not go easy on that el cabrón! Sofia's already lost her family and her innocence. She doesn't need to lose the rest of her childhood either!"

"We don't know for sure but let's just keep an eye on her."

Elena sighed, seeing Sofia's sobs quiet down as the emotional girl laid her head on her shoulder.

Sofia had already been through enough in only a week. She didn't need anymore pain.

…

"What a pleasant surprise," Shuriki purred, turning to face the figure in front of her. "You go from murdering Victor and Carla to Princess Sofia's family. You've impressed me Paulownia."

"Thank you Shuriki," Paulownia smirked, smoothing his bread. "The little brat thought she killed me! Such a pity she didn't know I could heal myself with a wand."

"I could use your help in taking down Princess Elena and Princess Sofia. Though assaulting her seemed a little to far."

"I never thought you would care for her."

"I don't give a single damn about her!" Shuriki chuckled.

"Shuriki, if we get Princess Elena out of the way first it would be easy for us to deal with Princess Sofia later on without her standing in our way," Paulownia suggested, gaining the sorceress' interest.

"I'm sure that seeing you will have Princess Sofia trembling in fear. You did say she hid while you killed her family."

"That's correct. The boy tried to get to her but I stopped him."

"I tried with Elena and all that got was her in that amulet," Shuriki scoffed.

"Why don't we take down Princess Elena together? Nothing will stop us! Not even that amulet," Paulownia smirked, stroking her hand. "I'll deal with Sofia myself."

"To kill her? Or to assault her again?"

"I'm not going to kill or assault Sofia but I have something much more better planned for her."

Shuriki's smile grew wider than it ever had when Victor and Carla had been alive.

Paulownia had proven himself worthy just by his first day of showing up in the cottage and demonstrating his dark magic.

He was young but not pathetic which she liked.

"What's your plan dear Paulownia?" Shuriki asked, nodding towards the young man to come forward.

"I'll be giving Sofia the surprise of her life. It'll just be me and her," Paulownia smiled.

Shuriki smiled back at him, looking at his dark brown eyes.

"Then I can be rid of Princess Elena once and for all."


	12. Not ready to be a crown princess

Chapter Twelve: Not ready to be a crown princess

Sofia tossed and turned in her sleep, finding herself back to the day where her life had changed for the worse.

Except there wasn't the usual screams she would hear. Instead her family eerily surrounded her.

"Why did you hide?" Miranda asked, getting to Sofia. "I raised a strong daughter, not a coward."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to," Sofia frowned.

"Your mother is right. I know I'd do anything for you and your siblings but you think you could've done something to help us?" Roland asked, crossing his arms.

"I would've Dad! I—"

"You want to know something Sofia? It's a secret just for you!" Amber squealed, taking her hand.

Sofia shook her head, knowing what it was. It was creeping her out how cheerful her siblings were, the exact opposite of their parents.

"I'm going to die soon! We're all going to die!" James giggled cheerfully, unmoved by her uneasiness.

Sofia shivered, trying to block out his words. How could Amber and James be cheerful about their horrific death like that?

How could Miranda and Roland be furious with her for hiding? She didn't know any of them would die.

Sofia shot up awake as tears went down her cheeks., feeling Elena gently embrace her.

"You had a nightmare didn't you?" Elena asked softly, stroking her hair.

"Amber told me there was a secret just for me," Sofia sniffed. "James said that they were all going to die soon and Mom and Dad were angry with me like it it was my fault."

"But was it your fault?"

"No."

Even with the reassurance from Elena, Sofia couldn't help but cry.

If she hadn't been so cowardly... If she had just gotten herself together and had sacrificed herself for her family...

But there was nothing she could do as Elena cradled her in her arms.

"Mom called me a coward. Am I a coward?" Sofia sniffed.

"No. Of course not," Elena shushed, stroking her hair. "You were scared. You reacted by how you felt at the time."

"I know. I should be asleep by now but I need to visit a friend for a moment."

Elena knew who she was talking about. She didn't know him personally but cursing him left and right when she was still in the amulet had been the most thrilling day she had since before being pulled inside the amulet.

She was thankful for the candles that flowed through the castle halls. Sofia was emotionally terrified to be in the castle hallway without light in the middle of the night so Tilly had bended a few rules on the usage of candle lights.

Even Baileywick had surprisingly accepted the new rule of the candle lights despite it being a few days since the funerals.

But Sofia's illness had prevented either crown princess to go home so it would be their last day in the castle as Elena knocked on the door to Cedric's workshop.

"Sofia? Do you know what time it is young lady—" the sorcerer paused, seeing Sofia in Elena's arms. "Oh. You're the princess from the amulet."

"And you're the 'Mr. Ceedric' I cursed a year ago?" Elena grinned.

"It's Cedric. And that was you?! Wish we could've meet in better circumstances, not with what happened."

"Agreed. Sofia's terrified. And I thought my nightmares with Shuriki were worse."

"Right. Sofia told me about that," Cedric sighed, shaking his head.

"Mr. Cedric?" Sofia spoke, reaching out for him. "I know Mom and Dad and Amber and James would forgive you for the Order of the Wand incident. I did. But I don't know what to do without them."

"I know dear princess."

"Is it normal to hurt this much? I just want them back."

"It can be to an extend," Cedric muttered. "Sofia, you're not the only one dealing with this. How do you think Tilly's feeling? Or me? Or Baileywick? We're supposed to protect you, not let you down."

Sofia never thought of that.

Granted she was the one that had to witness the screams of her family and the blood on their clothes.

But she never thought adults, especially her mentor, could be affected by her loss too.

"I'm sorry Mr. Cedric," Sofia sniffed. "I thought I was the only one. I didn't realize that..."

The sorcerer shushed her, stroking her hair as Elena stood and watched.

The man who tried to swipe the amulet under Sofia's nose multiple times cared for the little girl, consoling her until her sniffles were hiccups.

That wasn't something she was used to when it came to what she knew when Sofia was younger and still native enough to trust everyone.

But in a way, she was thankful for the reforming Sofia had placed on Cedric as he gave her to her.

"I've been trying to make a memory wiping potion so she doesn't remember what happened," Cedric muttered before Elena shook her head.

"It takes time to get over a loss. Sofia's only been without her family for about a week. Even I have times of grief," Elena smiled softly, turning away from the workshop. "Buenas noches Cedric. Sleep well."

"You too. Princess Elena is it?"

"Yes it is. Sofia's told you about me?"

"During our experience in Hexley Hall," Cedric smiled a little.

"She told me about that. Why everyone wants to steal a necklace from a niña is just loco," Elena said, shaking her head playfully.

"You better get her back to bed. Baileywick usually worries about the children if they're not in their rooms by now. Or he used to. I don't think even he's right in the head."

Elena nodded softly, walking down the steps with a sleeping Sofia who barely made a sound.

She seemed comfortable enough not to get another nightmare as the crown princess of Avalor sighed to herself.

What was going on wasn't what she expected when she had been freed a year ago.

As they made it back to Sofia's bedroom, Elena spotted Amber's stuffed unicorn on the floor. Her savior rarely slept without it because it brought her comfort and security.

So did James' knight but being in a rush to leave for the funerals, Sofia had left it in Avalor.

The unicorn had been recently cleaned from the germs it had received during Sofia's illness but Elena guessed with a grin that one of the maids had dropped it accidentally.

The toy wasn't presenting Sofia with immaturity as Elena tucked her in and went back for it. Rather it made her grief much easier to handle.

"Sweet dreams Sofia," Elena whispered, tucking the unicorn in between her savior before leaving the room.

…

"Good morning my lady."

Sofia yawned, covering her eyes from the glaring sunshine before Violet closed the curtain.

"Is something wrong Violet?" Sofia asked, rubbing her eyes.

"It's nothing miss. The castle seems so empty since what happened," Violet admitted, helping her out of bed.

"I know what you mean. Amber or James would have woken me up by now."

"They were notorious for that. Especially when they were little. You should've seen Mr. Baileywick. They particularly had him ragged!"

Sofia smiled at the maid's laugh as Violet had her lift up her arms. She would normally do it herself but hadn't seem any of her animal friends since what happened aside from Clover.

"Violet do the servants who took care of Amber and James miss them?" Sofia asked as she was stripped out of her nightgown.

"They do," Violet smiled sadly, gathering up the dropped nightgown. "Some of them had been with the princess and prince since their birth."

"What was their birth like?"

"T'was the happiness day in the castle. All of the servants, including myself, weren't sure who was more excited: the doctor or his majesty. Your sister was a screamer as soon as she was out. Your brother only needed a smack on the bottom before he screamed. But we were shooed away soon after."

"Was it for privacy?" Sofia hoped.

"No. Queen Lorelei, the queen long before your mother, wasn't well. We thought she would flourish but alas Queen Lorelei died giving birth to your sister and brother," Violet sighed. She noticed Sofia's frown and smiled softly. "But now they get to meet her. Earlier than expected but they'll be together."

"Yeah."

"Is something the matter my lady?"

Sofia shook her head softly, not wanting to get into a unbearable conversation. It wasn't that she didn't like the maid it was more the lines of speaking about her family.

Especially since her nightmare from the night before had creeped her out to an extant.

Dressed in a dress from her closet that she never thought she would wear, and a dress Amber would be proud of so to speak, Sofia bid Violet farewell with a smile.

She shivered as she saw the strain glass window that lead close to the throne room.

It only brought her memories of before. Though she wondered if it was going to be kept?

The staff were storing away whatever Tilly and Grand Mum had beckoned for the trinkets and other objects of her family were hurting them.

Sofia wouldn't blame them in the slightest, touching her part of the strain glass window.

The smiling, confident child she no longer was next to her would've been queen sister and would've been knight brother while their parents embraced warmly at the other.

The forced to be crown princess wondered if that was what Miranda and Roland were doing in the skies above her while Amber and James were two by two.

"Princess Sofia?"

Baileywick's voice got to her as Sofia curtsied in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry if I lost track of time. I'll try not to do it again," Sofia smiled uneasily. "As crown princess, it's my sworn duty to be as proper as I can."

"You're still mourning the loss of the family as are Duchess Matilda and Grand Mum. Princess Sofia, you don't have to rush," Baileywick assured her with a gentle hand on the shoulder.

"But I need to honor Amber! To bring vengeance for her, James, Mom and Dad!"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't tell Elena please Baileywick. I don't know how but I sensed that somehow Paulownia is somewhere. Alive. I'm traumatized and hurting by what he did. I could still have a family if it wasn't for him!" Sofia blurted out, nearly in tears. "I don't know why! I was only dreaming last night after visiting Mr. Cedric with Elena and he just shows up!"

"And who is this Paulownia?" Baileywick wondered.

"I don't know him very well but I hate him! I only know his name because that's what he told Dad before..."

Baileywick rubbed her back as Sofia startled crying. The hapless child had to witness her family's murders right in front of her eyes.

At least it explained why he found her near the strain glass window glancing at it silently.

And she stared again, mostly at her breakfast and trying to sink further and further under the table without much success.

The room felt incomplete without her family. Tilly sitting where Miranda used to with Grand Mum at her side didn't help.

At least Elena sitting towards her right filled the empty space where Amber once sat a little bit.

"My cousin Estéban and I have already decided to have her accompany us to meetings of our Grand Council on weekends so it won't interfere with Sofia's schooling," Elena spoke professionally before glancing at Sofia. "That is if she's willing to go back to RPA."

"About that Princess Elena, they've pardoned her for a month from her studies. We just learned about it this morning," Grand Mum shook her head.

"I for one understand why Flora, Fana, and Merryweather did so. Amber and James attended the school before their deaths. Sofia wouldn't be comfortable attending without the unbearable memories of her siblings," Tilly retorted with a sigh. She glanced at Sofia with a smile. "Isn't that right dear?"

"Yes," Sofia muttered softly. "Do I get a say in how my studies will go when I go back?"

"I'm sure you will," Elena hoped with a smile. "You got a few months until you graduate."

"Then I have this responsibility that I never wanted forced upon me to begin? To learn how to rule?"

"You got a decade to learn how to rule. You're be alright pequeña."

Sofia bit her lip to keep the flowing tears in her eyes from being noticed.

She remembered her and Amber and James studying royal siblings before everything that happened.

She recalled the sisters of Arendelle and how Queen Elsa had to be learn to be queen at eighteen after her and Princess Anna's parents died in a storm.

Having uncontrollable ice powers hadn't helped Elsa in slightest.

But Sofia couldn't imagine what people would saying in the many kingdoms about her, a lone survivor in a family slaying turned runaway because she couldn't handle the pressure of staying in the same place as her family were killed.

She only hoped that they would understand that she was a child.

A child that was traumatized and with innocence lost, didn't know what to do.

And still didn't.

"Come algo niña ¿Por favor?" Elena asked softly, pointing Sofia towards her breakfast.

"I'm not hungry," Sofia muttered, pushing her plate back. "May I be excused?"

Grand Mum nodded before glancing at Tilly and Elena in worry.

Her step granddaughter was distraught with what happened and in a way, she didn't blame her.

She had been the same when it came to Roland the first'a death long ago.

Unlike her though it seemed that it would be awhile, months and possibly years, before Sofia would be herself again.

"I know what it's like to lose family to unfortunate circumstances. I've grieved for forty one years while in the amulet. I thought all my biological family was dead just like my parents. Until I got out. But Sofia, the pobre chica, has no biological family at all. Her first night with me? She was upset, wanting her mom because she had just wet the bed and was shameful to tell me at first. The first four nights with me and my family Sofia cried herself to sleep. And we heard them. My cousin Estéban even stayed up late until she was finally asleep and he normally wouldn't do that unless it was with my sister. Florence, Tilly you two will be fine within a matter of days and even have moments of grief. Sofia witnessed everything. She's only eleven. You don't get over seeing familia die in front of your eyes easily because I know what she's feeling too well," Elena sighed. "Let her be. Maybe she'll get hungry. Who knows? Just let her get out whatever she might be feeling right now out of her system."

…

Being crown princess wasn't supposed to be her responsibility as Sofia flopped on her bed in tears.

She thought learning being to be a princess was difficult. Now it was a thing of the past.

She didn't ask to be the surviving heir of the fallen Roland the second and his family. She didn't ask to be orphaned.

But it happened and there wasn't much she could do about it.

Sofia sniffed, wiping her eyes as she sat up and curled herself in a ball.

"I wasn't supposed to be the heir to the throne. That was Amber's job except I can't ask her to take it back. I wonder if I'll be a good queen," Sofia wondered softly, closing her eyes. "I wonder if I'll attain the legacy that Mom and Dad left behind. I wonder why I got spared that day. Why didn't I die too?"

She smiled a little, hearing a pecking sound on the window. Maybe Mia or Robin came back!

Sofia ran to the window seat, opening it excitedly before frowning.

It was only Wormwood.

"See you're still in your mope fest," Wormwood squawked.

"It's called grieving," Sofia muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Believe me I heard. It's a shame really."

"Heard? From who?"

"The four legged fur ball. Prince James' dog," Wormwood muttered.

"Rex? Is he alright?" Sofia asked with a smile.

"Living in your aunt's manor. Gotten a lot smarter since what happened. Misses his master and can't say I blame him."

"Actually Aunt Tilly is living here now."

"Shouldn't you be the one ruling?" Wormwood wondered.

"I'm not old enough," Sofia scowled. "I've just recently lost MY family in case you forgotten! Besides I'm just not ready to be crown princess yet. Amber could handle it better than I would."

"Except you have the traits to make a great queen. With your goody-goody nature and all."

"This is surprising coming from you of all animals."

"You helped Cedric which was pretty damn surprising itself at first but what the hell. You're a decent kid," Wormwood scoffed. "But don't expect me to be mushy with you all the time Princess Sofia."

"I won't," Sofia muttered, feeling her stomach growl.

Maybe she should've had eaten something before starting her personal grieving process.

Excusing herself to the raven, Sofia had left her room and took a deep breath as she passed the throne room.

Was that going to happen when she was going to be queen every time she was expected to be in the throne room? Taking a deep breath so she wouldn't break down?

She couldn't resort to fear by then. Now? She was excused for being a child.

But an adult acquiring her mother's throne? It wouldn't be likely.

Sofia felt her hands shake, holding back tears.

Though she managed to get some leftover breakfast in her stomach, the crown princess wanted to throw it back up.

Her and her family's thrones sat eerily as if they were haunting her, reminding her that she was alone and would forever be that way.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Sofia wondered, kneeling down towards the thrones. Tears flowed into her eyes as she tried to hold them back. "Is my past to blame? Am I to blame? Please show me a sign. Anything. Please. I didn't ask to be crown princess! I didn't ask for any of this!"

Tears blurred her vision as Sofia glanced at her throne.

She recalled the times she helped Miranda or Roland while Amber and James were busy. Usually it had been fun and even mind provoking but was now just a memory.

She dug her fingernails into the same carpet that once laid her family's blood as tears of grief ran down her cheeks.

She wasn't ready to be crown princess. Even with Elena's reassurance.

Sofia wasn't like her.

In her grief, she didn't notice Elena's arms around her waist while one of her hands stroked her hair.

"You're going to be just fine."

The whisper was soft enough for Sofia to hear as Elena didn't make another sound, letting her have her moment.


	13. Everything's gone to hell

Chapter Thirteen: Everything's gone to hell

"When do we get to strike?" A restless Paulownia moaned, pacing around the cottage.

"Patience dear Paulownia. Let Princess Sofia mourn or whatever the hell it was Estéban did before I told him to man up," Shuriki smiled wickedly. "We wouldn't wanna hurt her at her most variable."

"I thought you didn't give a damn about her."

"I don't. But I know Elena. She'll blaze the living hell out of me if I dare hurt her new family. It's sickening!"

"Too mushy indeed," Paulownia agreed, rolling his eyes.

"You already took Princess Sofia's virginity so I think that's enough ruining her. However I do have a score to settle with the little bitch," Shuriki smirked, holding up the Scepter of Night.

Paulownia eyed the object with a smirk. While the sorceress was still in training, with his help she had gotten better and more violent.

"What did she do? All she has is that amulet."

"She freed Elena from that amulet! If it wasn't for Princess Sofia freeing her, I would still be ruling!"

Paulownia flicked his wand, showing a small portal of Sofia being comforted by Elena. The sweetness disgusted him!

Shuriki glanced at the small portal before Paulownia had flicked his wand again and smiled wickedly.

"Forgot the waiting. Let's show Princess Sofia our shall we say condolences!" Shuriki laughed, turning to Paulownia. "Unless you want to wait."

"Nonsense! Let's go!" Paulownia crackled. He glanced at the carriage he managed to take after his attack on the Enchancia royal family. "Ladies first."

"You're too kind. You might make a better Malvago than Victor and Carla were at this rate."

…

"Easy. Breathe. That's it."

Elena had Sofia close to her, pitying the hapless girl who nearly had a panic attack walking into the throne room again.

Trauma wouldn't go away easily and it was something she knew well. But Elena knew from weeks ago with her training with the sunbirds not to hang on to her past.

Except she couldn't tell Sofia at the moment. That's why they were practicing to end her fear.

Sofia took a deep breath, her sobs turned to hiccups before glancing at her family's thrones.

"Nothing will happen here again. At least I hope not," Sofia muttered softly, biting her lip.

She was trying desperately to move on despite the haunting reminder of what had happened a week ago.

"Sofia is there something you're not telling me?" Elena asked softly, stroking her hair. "I understand but you shouldn't keep secrets from me."

"I... What if Paulownia comes back here again? What if he tries to..."

"He won't do a thing. I have the scepter with me in case anything happens to you. You won't be alone again. I promise."

"You sure?" Sofia hoped, clasping a hand to her amulet. "You wrote me that Shuriki was back. Paulownia probably has trained her with the Specter of Night. She's probably still bitter with me."

"Hey! She's the one I'm getting vengeance on, not you!" Elena teased before turning serious again. "So she might be powerful but we both have magic of our own."

"Except magic scares me. Mr. Cedric and Mateo I'm okay with but anyone else and I freeze."

Elena nodded softly in understanding. Losing family to magic would lessen someone's ability to be comfortable around it.

And for Sofia she had a defense behind her reason.

But fearing it for the rest of her life wasn't something that the Avalor crown princess wanted Sofia to deal with.

…

"Sofia isn't ready!"

Tilly banged her fists in frustration as she glanced at her baby brother's royal advisors.

Grand Mum stood by her side, understanding her daughter's frustration before clearing her throat.

"My step granddaughter is processing her new reality gentlemen. Perhaps when she's fully capable, we'll continue the process of her studies," Grand Mum stated seriously with a pat on Tilly's shoulder. "We had to make sacrifices because of these unfortunate circumstances. Like Matilda's wedding."

"Did you?" One of the advisors asked.

"Just until Sofia's well adjusted," Tilly muttered. "I admit I've been stressed since this all happened. Even spanked Sofia even though I knew she was traumatized and hurting. That was a dumb decision on my behalf gentleman."

"We've all done something we eventually deplore one time or another and with you as ruler until Princess Sofia comes of age Duchess Matilda, it's not going to be the same. It's certainly not what we expected with your brother, his second wife, and your niece and nephew to all suddenly die before their time."

"Mother and I agree gentlemen but please just give Sofia time."

"As you wish," another adviser smiled sympathetically. "We can't imagine what she's been through."

"Neither can we," Grand Mum muttered, clearing her throat. "Good day gentlemen."

The advisors had left the room as Tilly sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"Matilda?" Grand Mum asked gently, putting a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"Sofia shouldn't be going through this. She's just a little girl," Tilly sighed, slouching into her chair. "Mother, if I ever see that man that robbed her of our family and her innocence again, I wouldn't be hesitant to kill him."

"How can you be sure he's alive?"

"Baileywick told me."

"Baileywick told you?" Grand Mum repeated in surprise.

"Well he said Sofia told him first. She's so traumatized Mother. There's no way in hell she'll be able to face that man again," Tilly grumbled, glancing out the window. "The guards told me one of the carriages were taken the same day as when Sofia lost everything. That Paulownia son of a bitch probably took it."

"Matilda! Language!"

"I apologize for that. I just miss my baby brother. He was a great king just like Father."

Grand Mum sighed shakily, noticing Elena and Sofia outside and noticed a gentle hand from the older girl on her surviving step granddaughter's shoulder.

Sofia would be just fine with Elena. She just knew it.

…

"Does the amulet have defense magic?"

Elena glanced at Sofia's question with a small chuckle, kneeling down beside her.

"If you mean by defense as pulling you inside it then si lo hace," Elena smiled softly, noticing Sofia's frown. "Sofia you don't need to worry. I'll always be with—"

"What if I lose you too?" Sofia interrupted. "You say that you'll be with me. Mom did too. But she's dead! First I lose Daddy when I was five and then I lose Mom, Dad, Amber, and James when I'm eleven! Aunt Tilly and Grand Mum are the only ones I have left. I need to learn how to defend my people and family. I can't lose anyone else Elena! Do you know what it's like to seem like you failed to save someone because you decided to have fear at the last minute?"

"Yes I have. With Mami and Papi."

"I remember that from my daydream. But maybe the amulet does have defense magic. Then maybe I'll be okay."

"I know what you're thinking. Besides being okay if the amulet does have defense magic, you wouldn't want to be the fragile little girl you were a week ago," Elena frowned, stroking Sofia's hair. "Sofia, you can't just wash away what you've been through in one day. It takes time. I don't want you to hang on to the past forever but right now you can grieve, get furious, cry and whatever else you might be feeling."

"I don't want to feel that way!" Sofia scoffed. "I want vengeance!"

"I know you do. But it's not the answer right now. Trust me. I've had those same feelings."

"Then why do I have an uneasy feeling in my stomach?"

Elena wanted to answer before noticing one of the carriages she knew was taken after the attack stop near them.

"Stay behind me Sofia," Elena cautioned, gently squeezing her hand. "Estos bastardos están bajando."

Sofia blinked, still a beginner in Spanish to understand what Elena had just spoken before a shiver ran down her spine.

Tears filled her eyes but she tried to hold them back in an attempt to show that she wasn't weak.

If Sofia shown herself as weak while shielding behind Elena who was armed and ready with the scepter as Shuriki came out the carriage with her family's killer coming afterwards. Paulownia would know.

She tried not to recall the pain she had felt after he had taken her innocence in the hopes she wouldn't be noticed.

"Thought we would show a certain princess condolences for her sudden loss," Shuriki smirked, startling Sofia.

"By storming her kingdom?" Elena growled. "Como el infierno lo harás!"

"I'm afraid I don't understand the tamale language you just spoke Princess Elena," Paulownia frowned, glancing towards Sofia.

"It's called Spanish you son of a bitch! And if you dare touch Sofia again, I'll kick your ass!"

Elena had forgotten that she had swore right in front of her chosen sister, hoping she wouldn't dare repeat it in the future.

"She'll do it too," Sofia muttered softly, trying her best not to flinch in fear.

"Is that so?"

"Y-Yes."

Glancing into Paulownia's eyes brought her back to being pinned on the floor of the throne room, struggling to move while softly crying and silently hoping he wouldn't kill her too.

Before it turned vengeful, having her slap him hard in the face.

Silence filled the courtyard except for the tweeting of the birds as Elena glanced at Sofia before glancing back to Shuriki and Paulownia, her mouth agape.

"Pura madre."


	14. Bittersweetness

Chapter Fourteen: Bittersweetness

"You've taken away the ones I love before I was ready to be without them. I don't need to lose anyone else. Just leave. Please."

There were tears of frustration flowing down Sofia's cheeks, her face as red as Elena's dress before grabbing a nearby tree limb and held it close to her family's killer.

"You're threatening me with a stick?" Paulownia laughed. "How adorable."

"Get out!" Sofia hissed as Elena looked startled by the little girl's tone of voice. "I had to bury my family this week. All I wanted was some ability to grieve without the memories coming back. But no! You and Shuriki came Paulownia!" She took a shaky breath. "I-If you want to kill me, go ahead. Enchancia will lose its only remaining heir and it'll be your fault!"

"Easy Sofia. You're just frustrated with grief. I've done that myself," Elena reasoned. "Just stay low. I'll tell you when it's safe."

"No! Enchancia is my home! Like you defend Avalor, I have to defend my kingdom. Just like Dad would've done."

"But you're not the late King Roland the second, you're Princess Sofia. You're a little girl."

"I'll still take a stand for one and all anyway!" Sofia declared.

"You're stalling," Shuriki smiled wickedly.

"So are you."

She knew the stick she had in her hand definitely wasn't powerful like the scepters or Paulownia's wand but she still wanted to try.

For Roland, Miranda, Amber, and James she would do anything to avenge their fallen lives.

Remembering the birds in the courtyard, she took a deep breath.

"I wish to be a bird," Sofia whispered as the amulet granted her wish.

Fluttering her purple wings, she ignored Elena's shock of her transformation and flew towards Paulownia.

Maybe if she could peck him, he wouldn't get her. The taste of blood had her weary but it was the only way.

"Oh no you don't!" Elena yelled, seeing what Sofia was up to. She placed her on her shoulder. "You're staying with me."

"But Elena! I need to do something!" Sofia protested.

"You need to be safe. I'm sorry niña but this is one thing you can't do. I know you wanna avenge your familia and I get it, but you're too young. You can get seriously hurt."

"I know but what would Mom and Dad think?"

"I think they'd agree with me," Elena smiled, aiming her scepter at Paulownia. "Blaze!"

Sofia covered her beck with her wings, having never seen Elena use the scepter before. She knew of its powers from their letters before everything that happened but this was a new experience seeing it close and personal.

She let out a little chirp as Paulownia had hit one of the trees in the courtyard.

Elena smiled at her happiness but stroked a wing, assuring her that they weren't quite finished yet.

Sofia was only a baby bird just learning to fly in the form she was in, having the older crown princess become protective as Shuriki came forward.

"Enough of this foolishness! You may have Paulownia down but I got you right where I want you to be!" Shuriki growled, seeing Sofia wrap herself around Elena's hair.

"Harm her and I'll do even worse!" Elena hissed. "Sofia's been through enough."

"And frankly I never cared. Her death should've been an arrow to the heart."

"Apartarse. I'm only warning you once."

"Destructo!" Shuriki yelled as Sofia chirped in alarm, causing Elena to duck.

The blast from the Scepter of Night missed its intended target and instead destroyed the leaves of one of the trees.

"Halt! In the name of Enchancia!" A guard yelled, having heard the noise.

"I'll handle Shuriki. You get Sofia inside," Elena beckoned, handing Sofia to one of the guards.

"Crown princess, that's a baby bird not Princess Sofia."

"The baby bird is Sofia. The amulet allows her to transform into animals. I know it's strange. I just found out she can do it today."

"It's gonna be weird explaining to Duchess Matilda and the former Queen Florence that the princess can magically turn herself into damn baby animals," another guard muttered, shaking his head.

"She'll change back. Just leave her alone and let her oh I don't know flutter her wings," Elena suggested, stroking one of Sofia's wings.

Sofia chirped in frustration as she was led away from Elena before being put down by the guard holding her.

"Don't leave," Sofia muttered softly but he was gone. "I wish to be myself again."

She sighed softly as she was transformed back into her human self, startled by Grand Mum's touch.

"Sorry dear," Grand Mum apologized with a smile. "Matilda and I are just glad you're safe."

"I know because I'm the only heir Enchancia has left."

"I wasn't going to say that."

"That's what I'll be hearing a lot anyway. Even Elena doesn't trust me. I finally get a change to avenge my family and she tells me that it's dangerous," Sofia scoffed. "Even since they died, everyone's been treating me like a baby!"

"We haven't gone that far Sofia," Aunt Tilly assured her. "It's just you saw what no child should or have to see. All we want is for you to grow up happy and healthy."

"Even with trauma and nightmares of what happened?"

"Even with those. They're perfectly normal and we know it'll take a few days, weeks, months or even years for you to get over what happened."

Sofia nodded softly, watching Elena and Shuriki battle from one of the windows. The Avalon princess seemed to be handing the upper hand.

Until Shuriki vanished without a trace, carrying an unconscious Paulownia with her.

"It's okay. She forgot his wand," Elena assured in a panting state once she was inside.

"Rest assured we'll put it in the royal treasury. Locked away," Aunt Tilly assured, seeing Sofia's frightened face at the sight of the wand. "It's the only memory of Paulownia that'll be put to rest until he surrenders."

"If he surrenders. Sofia's been through enough."

"We know. The grave markers were put up while she was sick. Maybe visiting them will get her out of her state," Grand Mum suggested.

"Can we?" Sofia asked softly. "Por favor?"

Elena couldn't help but nod. They weren't need at the dock for another hour, taking Sofia by the hand.

..

Sofia had never been face to face with graves before.

Unless it was All Hallows' Eve. But those were just props. Real graves were a different matter.

"It's overwhelming isn't it?" Elena asked in understanding. "I felt the same way my first time."

"It is," Sofia muttered, taking a deep breath. "I like how orderly they are. But it's just surreal. This isn't what I imagined turning eleven would have in store for me."

"That's how life is niña. It's always unexpected. You didn't expect growing up like this did you?"

"No. I thought it would just be Mom and I. Then she got married to Dad. I had three years with him, Amber, and James. Now I'm alone."

"You...You want a moment?" Elena asked. Seeing Sofia's heartbreaking nod, she took a few steps back. "Okay. I'll still be here, if you need me."

She watched the little girl approach the graves one by one. Hugging three of them and kissing Miranda's. Sofia was quiet, barely making a sound unless it was her shoes touching the morning dew grass.

Elena wiped away her tears as she watched Sofia. Isabel had acted the same way when Estéban had shown them the homemade graves of Lucia and Raul he'd kept hidden during Shuriki's rule.

Except unlike her sister, Sofia was hurting more. Elena could tell by the sniffles.

More than anything else, she wanted to comfort her but knew Sofia needed privacy.

She didn't want to baby the princess after all.

The sniffles soon turned to Sofia rubbing her nose, kneeling down a few feet from the graves.

"It hurts."

Elena heard the distress in her voice before kneeling down to the child.

"What hurts?" Elena asked, looking around Sofia's body. "Because I swear if Paulownia—"

"It hurts here," Sofia interrupted, pointing to her chest. "It really hurts."

"You're grieving. It's perfectly normal for your heart to hurt."

"But why does it hurt so bad?"

"Because you're missing your family. A-All you want is them," Elena croaked, a few tears slipping down her cheeks.

Sofia was gonna see her cry for the first time since they knew each other.

Sofia sniffed, a few tears running down her cheeks.

It was unusual for her to see Elena crying but they cried together.

It felt comforting to her as the older crown princess caressed her back, not minding the tear stains on her dress.

"I miss Mom," Sofia hiccuped. "I miss everyone."

"I know, I know," Elena shushed, stroking her hair. "But they're in the Spirit World, watching you."

"You think they're okay?"

"Por supuesto niña. Mami and Papi are making sure they're okay."

Sofia sniffed at the thought, laying her head on Elena's lap.

The sun on their skin made the scene somber, allowing them peace for a moment.

…

"What do you mean you wouldn't let her help you with Shuriki?!"

Sofia awoke groggily to the sound of Naomi's shouting as she rubbed her eyes.

She must've fallen asleep on the way back to Avalor, stretching her arms before making her way towards Avalor's dock

She gasped slightly at Elena's face that was clearly frustrated with furry.

"Sofia freed me from the amulet. Yes she helped me with Shuriki before but battling against her?! Sofia's traumatized by dark magic in case you forgot why she was here Naomi!" Elena stressed before looking at Sofia with a smile. "Hola dormilón! Did we wake you?"

"Naomi was yelling," Sofia yawned.

"She can be that way at times. Is something wrong?"

"I've never seen you upset before. Was it something I did?"

Elena glared at Naomi before kneeling down to Sofia's level and stroked her hair.

"No. You didn't do anything," Elena assured, helping her off the ship. "Naomi and I just had a quarrel, that's all."

Sofia nodded softly at the explanation, her eyes more focused on her amulet.

"You look knackered. Everything alright?" Estéban asked, kneeling down towards her.

Sofia looked up at him, taking a shaky breath.

"Paulownia came to Enchancia," She muttered softly. "With Shuriki. Elena defeated them but—"

"The dark magic frightened you didn't it?"

"Yes. But I got mad and all I can think about was vengeance Mr. Estéban. I...I could've killed him!"

"I know it's difficult now but it's better to move on than remember the past," Estéban reasoned, lifting up her chin with a gentle hand. "Even if it eats up at you."

"But I didn't do anything when everything happened..." Sofia trailed off, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"You were frightened Princess Sofia. You acted like you are: a child and hid. Did you think everything would be okay?"

"Sí, lo hice. Mom and Dad would've protected us."

"And in their final moments, they did," Estéban reasoned, his voice sympathetic. "You and your siblings would've been orphaned but would've known that they loved you to the very end."

"I wish that happened instead... Instead of me being alone," Sofia croaked. "It hurts being alone Mr. Estéban."

"I know that feeling too well princess."

"Elena told me through letters. We used to write all the time."

"I know. She'd never stopped doing that when she had spare time," Estéban smirked, gently patting Sofia on the head. "But you're living here now—"

"I'll try to act mature Mr. Estéban," Sofia promised, not meaning to interrupt.

"You're a child, act like one."

"Thank you."

Before Estéban could gently speak to her again, Elena and Naomi's arguing had worsened to where they were practically shouting at each other.

"Bastante!" The chancellor yelled at the two young women. "I don't care if or if not Sofia should've been involved in what happened back in Enchancia! Elena had the right idea Miss Turner. The princess is clearly traumatized by what happened to her family. There's no way in el infierno she'd be able to help Elena in that state."

"What does el infierno mean?" Sofia wondered, seeing their eyes widen. "I thought I was allowed to learn Spanish."

"Just not curse words kiddo," Naomi explained, forcing a smile.

"Why not?"

"Because you're not old enough," Elena smiled, taking her hand. She glared at Estéban. "Watch it primo. You do the same with Isa."

…

Sofia took a deep breath as Elena helped her inside the Avalon palace.

Avalor was safe. It wasn't home. Clover was there, getting a little smile on her face as he hopped to her before leaping into her arms.

"He missed you," Isabel smiled. She noticed Sofia's distressed look. "Did something happen Elena?"

"Paulownia and Shuriki came back to Enchancia, sending Sofia into a vengeful rage," Elena sighed.

"Which you never let me finish!" Sofia pouted.

"I'm sorry for that."

"I am too. I just never thought grief would have me do things like that."

"Loss can lead you to do anything in order to cope with it," Isabel smiled sympathetically.

"Which I'll never be able to do, will I?" Sofía asked.

"It'll take time believe us but you'll get through it. Clover's been waiting for you."

"He has?"

"He wouldn't be sniffing around for your scent if he weren't,", Luisa smiled, holding Clover in her arms. "He's missed you."

The rabbit sniffed Sofia before he made some noise, leaping into her arms.

"I missed him too," Sofia smiled, petting Clover's fur. "Thank you for taking care of him Miss Luisa."

"It was no trouble. Besides you couldn't take a conejo to a funeral. How are you mija?"

"I'll let Elena tell you."

"Well at least get yourself something to eat! You look famished!" Luisa smiled, ruffling her hair. Seeing Sofia leave with Isabel, the grandmother turned to Elena. "How is she?"

"I wish I could say good," Elena sighed. "Abuelita, you should've seen her today. Sofia's going through a rough time as it is, only Paulownia and Shuriki made it worse."

"Damn that cabrón! Did he hurt her at all?"

"No. I used blaze on him before he could. But something inside Sofia snapped. Grieving or not, I've never seen her that upset before today."

"She's like you. Headstrong and since her loss is the same, is only focused on defeating the one who took away her familia," Luisa said, much to her granddaughter's dismay.

"I forbid it! Sofia won't be the same yes but I'm only worried for her!" Elena blurted out. "She'll be in Royal Prep again in a month and by that time, there'll be two empty chairs where her siblings used to sit. It'll be hell for her. I don't want her hurt or killed because she thinks it's a good idea to go against someone more powerful than she is! Let alone that someone who left her traumatized and took her innocence the moment her family was dead."

"Elena, I understand where you're going with this. But you can't shelter Sofia forever. She'll grow up and make her own decisions. The traumatized little girl we see before us will grow into a strong young woman who's been through so much. She'll be queen one day."

"I know abuelita but it's like I have a bond with her. I controlled her actions within the amulet for three years until this past summer. Sofia did make some mistakes, I'm not gonna lie, but she grew from them. Her suffering with such a tragic loss of losing her family to dark magic is something I wish I could've fixed. I could've given her the power to heal while in the amulet! But I didn't. I didn't think it would had helped her."

"That doesn't matter now. What matters now is making sure that the both of you are alright," Luisa smiled. "Go and at least eat something. We'll discuss Paulownia and Shuriki tomorrow morning."

Elena nodded, walking into the dining hall to see her sister with her mouth agape.

"Did you know Sofia could turn into animals?" Isabel asked in amazement.

Elena turned to Sofia who looked innocent as can be in her rabbit form and began to pet her.

"I did," She smiled. "Only as a baby bird."

"Can she do it now?!"

"And find an open window to fly out of? I don't think so Isa."

"I won't do that!" Sofia pouted.

Then she smiled.

Elena was only kidding.

…

Night had fallen as the crown princess of Avalor spotted her savior resting her arms on the edge of the balcony.

Sofia, for the most part, had been cheerful all day since returning from Enchancia, trying out animal transformations left and right.

Though as a baby jaquin she was getting used to her wings, being picked up by Migs so she wouldn't fall.

Elena smiled at the thought of the purple and pink baby jaquin that had been Sofia before hearing her sigh.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked, walking to the right side of the balcony.

"About how I acted before coming here today. It makes me feel stupid, like Mom and Dad wouldn't be proud of me for doing it," Sofia sighed.

"I'm sure they would understand."

"Maybe. But Paulownia and Shuriki, they'll show up again! I don't know what powers the amulet would give me to defend myself because it's not just a blessing and a curse anymore, I'm terrified, and I just don't wanna lose anyone else that I love! Especially not you."

Elena stroked her hair gently, seeing tears in Sofia's eyes.

It was heartbreaking to see the one who risked her life and nearly got shot at months before be as fragile as a porcelain doll.

"You won't," Elena assured once the tears were silenced. "Sofia, magic isn't going to get you out of every situation. You need to be a niña grande and realize that sometimes you're just going to have to rely on your own instincts."

"But you used magic today!" Sofia pouted.

"I used the scepter to protect you. If I hadn't been there, who knows what could've happened to you. The last thing I would need is for you to be taken advantage of again."

"I never told anyone but it hurt when Paulownia well you know. I had to limp just to get to the dock. It stopped on the way here but I thought I would've collapsed if it wasn't for Sam, the captain of the ship going to Avalor."

"I'm sorry you had to endure that alone," Elena frowned. "I still can't believe you were forced to lose your innocence twice in one day."

"It's okay but thanks to you and everyone else, I'm gonna get better," Sofia smiled. "Elena, thank you for taking me in. You didn't have to. You could've asked me to go back to Enchancia."

"I would never do that. You were scared when you came to me though you scared Estéban."

"I did?"

"He thought you were an intruder!" Elena chuckled.

"I didn't mean to invade the palace," Sofia smirked playfully.

Elena smiled, taking her in her arms.

"And I don't think Gabe would send out the guards on a little girl. Especially if she's the one that freed me."

Sofia yawned, covering her mouth before looking towards Elena with widening eyes.

"You didn't hear anything."

"I hear a tired princess who's had a long day," Elena smirked.

"I'm not tired," Sofia yawned.

"Come on Sofia. Tiempo para la cama."

Sofia tried to protest but with another yawn, lost the fight.

Elena smiled softly at the sleeping child before worry came to her mind.

They would have to face Paulownia and Shuriki again one day. She didn't want Sofia to face her trauma again.

Luisa's words played in her head as Elena came to a realization.

Sofia was growing up, forced to mature before she was ready.

But maybe she didn't have to. She had a good four years left before she could officially be a woman.

Maybe letting Sofia be the child she was would help her with her trauma.

She carried Sofia inside as the child didn't wake up, guessing her dreams were peaceful for once.

Once in her room, Elena carefully lie her down before digging through Sofia's suitcase and gathered up Amber's freshly cleaned unicorn.

Its fur worn from Sofia's tears of grief but other than that, it was in decent shape.

"The next time we play musical magic wands, let's do it away from ponds James."

Elena glanced at the unicorn before hearing Sofia squealing.

"Hey! Put me down!" Sofia giggled in her sleep. "Amber! Don't encourage him!"

The crown princess of Avalor hid a laugh. Clearly her savior was having a playful dream, replacing her nightmares for once.

Elena tucked the unicorn under Sofia's arm, gently putting a hand on the child's smiling face.

Taking it off, she wished what she had witnessed would last for awhile longer as Elena blew Sofia a kiss before leaving the door to her room ajar in the case of being needed again for comfort against nightmares.


	15. Misunderstandings

Chapter Fifteen: Misunderstandings

Sofia caught herself humming softly the song she'd sung to James long ago when he was king for a day as she found herself alone in the Grand Council room.

She'd only been to a few meetings with Roland back home who always assured her that what she was seeing was only a learning moment.

"Will this morning be a learning moment Dad?" Sofia hoped quietly, taking a shaky breath.

Not exactly how she wanted to spend a Saturday morning after a night of nostalgic dreams, but she had to.

Estéban would surely get after her if she didn't.

"What a surprise. Usually I'm the first one here!" The chancellor softly chuckled upon seeing her.

Sofia stared at him with a gentle smile.

"I didn't want to be late," she admitted. "Especially not on my first day."

"Ah. And here I thought you'd be a late one like Elena."

"No Mr. Estéban. I've just gotten lonely lately. It's hard to sleep late when everyone you love is gone or far away."

"I know that feeling," Estéban sighed, glancing towards her in concern. "You're not the least bit nervous?"

"No. Dad had me come with him to meetings sometimes. Usually after Amber and James went..." Sofia trailed off, feeling a lump in her throat.

The chancellor patted her back, seeing the coming teardrops in her innocent baby blues.

The child was only Isabel's age and it made him furious with how both of them suffered parental loss as a result of dark magic.

"So you have experience with a grand council?" Estéban asked once he didn't see anymore tears.

"Yes," Sofia smiled. "Except they were always sweaty and swearing and o... Oh."

"I can assure you that we're not that. In fact this morning's meeting is on the discussion of Paulownia and Shruiki."

Sofia's smile faded as she turned away from the chancellor.

"No. I respectfully refuse."

"I know it's going to hurt to speak of them but all we want is your, Enchancia, and Avalon's safety Princess Sofia. The last thing any of us want is you hurting again," Estéban muttered, putting his hand against her cheek. "You may think I've gone loco but it's la verdad. When Elena told me about what happened, I was more than furious. If it wasn't for you, where would we be now? We're forever in your debt niña."

"Mr. Cedric said that once too," Sofia smiled softly.

"Ah yes. That man Elena met when you two were in Enchancia!" Estéban chuckled softly. He grabbed the gavel and placed it in Sofia's hands. "How would you like to start off today's meeting?"

"I thought that was Elena's job."

"It is but you'd be saving me a pounding headache."

Sofia nodded with a smile. Roland's gavel was always slippery for her hands to handle.

Elena's was lighter and easier to use as she practiced with it for a few seconds before looking up and seeing the rest of the Grand Council come inside.

"You're not nervous?" Elena asked, sitting in the seat beside her.

"A little," Sofia muttered. "But I know how these meetings go from being with Dad."

"So you had practice?" Naomi smiled warmly, sitting on Elena's other side. "Very nice."

"Thank you."

Seeing Francisco and Luisa come in and sit in their respective seats, Sofia took a deep breath and bang the gavel.

"Congratulations!" Estéban chuckled once she finished. "I don't have a headache!"

"We welcome Sofia to her first Grand Council meeting," Elena smiled warmly, musing Sofia's hair. "Though I wish it was for happier circumstances. Paulownia and Shuriki are still out there and as we know, Paulownia has put Sofia through worse trauma than what I experienced with Shuriki. But that doesn't mean we'll be looking for just one of them."

"Why not?" Sofia scoffed. "It'll be a relief to me if Paulownia is dead by the same way he took Amber, James, Dad, and Mom away from me!"

"Sofia..."

"No! He doesn't deserve to just roam around after what he did! You just don't understand because you didn't lose all your family!"

Sofia sprinted out of her seat and slammed the door, having Elena place her head in her hands and sighed.

"Let her have a moment. She's been through a lot," Estéban said much to everyone's surprise. "Prima, you can't just expect her to forget about what he did to her. It would be like one of us being expected to forget about Shuriki."

"You're right," Elena sighed.

"I'll do talk to her," Naomi offered. "Continue the meeting without us."

Elena nodded softly before Naomi left while wondering what she said to get Sofia upset.

…

"I'm sorry about earlier. Am I in trouble?"

Naomi sat beside Sofia who, until that moment, had locked herself in her room to cry as evidenced by her reddened blue eyes.

"Of course not," the teenager assured with a smile.

"Am I requested to go back to the meeting?" Sofia asked softly. "I'll try to control my outbursts."

"Sofia, there's no time table to trauma. You heal when you want to. I asked Elena to continue without us."

"Oh. I heard something about Nueva Vista last night. What's that?"

"It's a kingdom where another cousin of Elena's lives," Naomi explained, noticing Sofia's look of surprise. "I thought Estéban was her only cousin until last night too. Believe me."

"Is Nueva Vista a vacation?" Sofia asked.

"It will be in a few weeks. Elena just needs to make arrangements for you."

Sofia glanced at her family portrait before glancing at Naomi and shook her head.

"I'm not her familia. Why would Elena want me there?" She asked.

"Sofia, you should know Elena better than that! Of course you're familia," Naomi assured her with a smile. "She's making the extra arrangements for you to have a break. You've been through enough as it is."

"But what if Paulownia and Shuriki find us? Naomi, I don't want to end up like my family."

Naomi took Sofia in her arms, seeing tears in her eyes before wiping them away.

"I know kiddo. Elena's told me everything. After our quarrel yesterday, we had a talk and she told me everything. Even your first night here."

"Don't remind me." Sofia blushed at the thought. "Naomi?"

"Yeah?" Naomi asked.

"Thank you. You didn't have to come see me and here you did."

"You risked everything for Elena and out of all the people she's thanked for getting her to where she is now, it's you. "

"I am?" Sofia asked in surprise.

"Yes," Naomi assured, brushing back a lack of hair. "You wouldn't be here if she didn't think of you so highly."

Sofia glanced at her family portrait once more before smiling at Naomi.

"You're right. But if anyone asks about me..."

"Elena will explain the story. Trust me."

"Zoom! Get back here!"

The two were caught off guard by Isabel's laughter as Sofia took the flying baby jaquin in her arms.

"Easy Zoom. Before you get hurt," She smiled, scratching him before the ears.

Zoom began to purr before noticing her amulet and began to play with it using his paws.

"Sorry if he was interrupting anything," Isabel panted.

"Sofia sounded upset!" Zoom protested. "I wanted to help!"

"That's already been taken care of," Naomi smiled. "But thank you."

Sofia smiled warmly at the baby jaquin, petting him as Zoom rubbed against her.

"You have a way with animals," Isabel smiled.

"I think I always did," Sofia admitted. "Though before the amulet, it took a little longer to understand them."

Isabel laughed.

To think she used to be jealous of the girl in front of her. She should've understood Sofia's situation from the very start.

Her laughter stopped, noticing that Sofia's smile had faded the moment Elena had stepped into the room.

"Is she in trouble?" Isabel asked her sister worriedly.

"No," Elena assured. "Sofia and I just need some privacy for a moment."

That was Naomi's cue to take Isabel out of Sofia's room before Elena sat down next to the younger girl.

"I did a terrible job of being proper during the meeting didn't I?" Sofia asked softly. "I didn't mean to get mad like that—"

"We know," Elena interrupted. "I was in your shoes once when Shuriki first came back. All I wanted was vengeance too."

"Yo-You did?"

"Sí, lo hice. I wanted her to pay for what she did. I realize now how stupid that was and one day, you will too."

"But what about Mom and Dad? Amber and James? Don't they matter?" Sofia wondered with a frown. "I wouldn't be here if they hadn't..."

"They do matter Sofia. You love them so much." Elena stroked Sofia's hair. "But you need to let them rest."

"They'll never rest with him around! Why don't you get that Elena?!"

"I do get it Sofia. I—"

"No you don't!" Sofia yelled. "And you never will! I'm not your family either! I'm just someone who you took in out of pity!"

"I wasn't going to let you go back to Enchancia looking like you had just stepped out of a escena del crimen!" Elena retorted, seeing the younger girl more emotional than usual. "What was I supposed to do?"

"Take me back home before everyone thought I was dead too."

"You ran away on your own accord."

"I ran away because I was scared after witnessing my family die! I tried to get Paulownia to stop but he didn't listen. I tried after Mom who tried after Dad who tried after the guards but he didn't listen!" Sofia screeched, starting to breath heavily. "At least I tried to do something after seeing my parents and siblings die in front of me."

"That's because you got lucky and didn't have to worry about what'd happen to you!" Elena growled. "Come talk to me when your attitude adjusts."

Sofia had never heard a door slam as hard as Elena's before that moment, putting Amber and James' quarrels to shame.

She glanced at the bracelet Isabel had made her before facing her family portrait.

Elena took her in without a second thought and she lashed out at her.

What place did she have in Avalor anyway? She was nothing but an orphan from another kingdom.

A runway scared by magic.

Princess Sofia of Enchancia was nothing but a coward.

And she knew it, slumping down to the floor as Clover hopped from his bed and nuzzled against her while she cried.

…

"Sofia's being so difficult right now!" Elena complained to Estéban of all people as he glanced at her with a smile.

"What a coincidence! I had that same thought about you not too long ago!" The chancellor couldn't help but laugh before sighing. "Sofia's maturity isn't as developed as yours prima. Give her time to understand her emotional state."

"I've given her enough time Estéban."

"You haven't. You expect all her trauma to go away just like that?"

"No. Of course not," Elena muttered. "That's not what I want her to do."

"Then what? What is it that you want a little girl Isabel's age to do then?" Estéban asked.

"I just want Sofia to... I just want her not to be hurt anymore. Her wanting of vengeance is only going to hurt her in the end."

"That's surprisingly mature of you."

"I learned from the best," Elena smiled.

"I'm glad you have," Estéban smirked. "Just take it easy with her next time you see her."

Elena nodded with a smile.

"Trust me I will."

…

It was dusk when she saw her again.

Sofia had cried the tears she could produce before taking one of the pillows off her bed and screamed into it to calm herself down.

She had placed her hair in a ponytail to keep it away from her face as she ate what Luisa had prepared, smiling faintly upon seeing Elena pull up her chair beside her.

"I realized that putting you in our grand council meeting this morning was a bit of a stretch," the crown princess muttered in between bites. "I thought you were mature enough to handle our current situation but I have to remember that you're still hurting from all this change—"

"It's still hard for me to realize I left happy memories of the past because of one person," Sofia interrupted. "I left my childhood the day everything changed. You expect me to be mature when guess what? I'm not ready. I wasn't ready for any of this."

"I know you weren't and I apologize for how I acted earlier."

"I should be the one apologizing Elena. I shouldn't had yelled at you like I did."

"No I deserved every bit of it," Elena smiled, brushing her bangs back. "Sofia, you were right for the most part when it came to your familia. They won't rest with Paulownia around."

"Would it be okay if you and I took on him and Shuriki together?" Sofía whispered, not wanting anyone else to hear.

Elena smiled warmly, musing her hair.

"Your safety is my first concern. You're not doing it alone. And you know I wouldn't let you no matter what."

Sofia, unable to protest, agreed with a smile.

It had been only a misunderstanding. They weren't always going to get along and she knew that.

What she wasn't sure of, however, was if her family would be proud of what she would eventually do.

…

"Sofia will be just fine."

Miranda turned to Lucia, smiling unsurely. It had been a week since she, Roland, and the twins had departed to the spirit world.

And at first, it was painful without Sofia by her side. She left her baby to face the rest of her life alone.

But being in the good branch with her family, seeing Birk again, and meeting Lucia had healed that pain somewhat.

"How can you be so sure?" Miranda wondered.

"Because I know my Elenita," Lucia smiled warmly. "She'll be sure that Sofia is in good hands no matter what."

"I know. It's just..."

"You're having a difficult time letting Sofia go. Miranda, she'll always be your child, your baby no importa qué and to you, she'll still be the little girl you left behind but Sofia will grow to be a great woman thanks to not only my Elenita but everyone else around her. Just give her a chance to thrive."

"I'll try to," Miranda muttered. "It's just difficult. I never thought this would happen. Sofia's alone and that's not what I wanted."

"I know," Lucia reasoned in understanding. "It's difficult at first but you'll get used to it."

Miranda hoped so, a faint smile on her lips.


	16. Sirenas (part one)

Chapter Sixteen: Sirenas (part one)

"Nueva Vista! It's so pretty! And pink."

Sofía sighed happily as she walked down the dock with Elena by her side who smiled softly.

"I thought you would like it," she said teasingly. "Just what you needed after everything that's happened these last few weeks."

"As long as we don't run into another sirena, we'll be fine," Naomi grumbled.

Sofía wanted to frown but smiled a little as she spotted Elena's other cousin come into view.

"Elena! So glad you could make it!" Duke Cristóbal laughed, narrowing his eyes. "Who's this?"

"Primo, that's Princess Sofía of Enchancia. The one who I told you about in my letter," Elena smiled.

"Ah yes. The runaway you took in."

"Runaway?" Sofía frowned. "Excuse me, sir, that's not what happened. You see—"

"Your pitiful story will have to wait," Duke Cristóbal whispered, nudging her to be quiet before leading the way.

Elena glared at him, trying to keep a smile on her face.

Sofia needed this break. She didn't need to be judged for not being family.

"You aren't the boss of me! I'm Princess Sofia of Enchancia to you sir!" Sofia yelled.

"Sofia!" Elena scolded, grabbing her by the arm.

"But he started it!"

"Sofia's right. He did start it," Naomi said, nodding her head.

"Alright. I believe you both."

"Thank you Elena," Sofiasmiled.

Cristóbal rolled his eyes in response.

"Princess Sofia, you're being childish," he scoffed. "That's not exactly what Elena told me about you."

"Oh really?"

"Sofia enough!" Elena yelled, grabbing her by the arm. "I'm sorry primo. She's been through a lot lately."

Sofia frowned, struggling to escape from Elena's grasp.

She didn't like her other cousin.

She wouldn't admit it but she had felt a little tired on the way over, only waking up to shouts of sirenas.

And her moods had been off and on as Elena had let go of her hand once they were inside.

But Sofia thought of it as the stress of what happened previously and the loss of her family.

"Elena can I talk to you please?" Isabel asked, seeing Sofia look off into the distance.

"After I talk to Cristóbal," Elena promised.

"But it's about Sofia."

"Isa... She's just going through more than you know right now."

"How do you know?" Isabel wondered softly. "She could be sick or—"

"If Sofia's not feeling well, I'll check on her later," Elena promised.

She had left Isabel after giving her a reassuring hug before walking into Cristóbal's study.

Sofia did have a right to get furious with him considering how she felt about being part of the family in the first place.

"Primo, what you said out there really got to Sofia. She's trying to cope with what happened with her family to the best of her ability," Elena said, facing her other cousin.

"This is true," Estéban agreed, handing Cristóbal a document. "Princess Sofia's going through a sensitive time in her life right now."

The duke of Nueva Vista nodded a bit sympathetically. "I wouldn't blame the girl in the slightest." He frowned slightly. "But she's not apart of this family."

"Neither are Gabe, Mateo, and Naomi but you welcomed them with opened arms!" Elena yelled. "How is Sofia any different?"

"She's an orphan, a commoner destined into royalty because her late mother married her late stepfather. Elena do you really think anyone cares for her? You took her in because of pity."

"I took her in because she was scared from seeing her family die! In front of her and taken advantage of afterwards! That's a lot for a child Sofia's age to go through Cristóbal!"

"Elena, Sofia isn't apart of this family. I'm sorry," Cristóbal apologized. "While I sympathize with her losing her family, she's not apart of ours. She doesn't even look like us."

"That doesn't matter!" Estéban yelled, slamming his fist on the table. "It's only been a few weeks but she's family to the rest of us."

"In what way Estéban?"

The chancellor rolled his eyes before nudging Elena to leave.

She nodded softly, seeing Sofia still standing where she had left her.

"Everything alright?" Elena asked softly, kneeling beside her.

"I guess I'm not feeling like myself," Sofia admitted. "Then there's everyone not trusting sirenas which is like the mermaids all over again and then there's your rude, insufferable cousin..."

"Feeling not like yourself?"

"Yes. Is something wrong with me?"

Elena bit her lip, gently squeezing Sofia's hand. "No. Of course not," she assured.

"Feeling tired and my moods are just normal?" Sofia hoped.

"How long have you been feeling tired and moody?"

"Yesterday. I thought it was just from stress."

"Well as long as it's that you're fine," Elena sighed.

"Did you talk to your cousin?" Sofia frowned.

"Yes I did. Why do you ask?"

"I don't think he likes me very much."

Elena smiled, brushing her bangs back. " Sofia listen to me. Nevermind what Cristóbal says because to me, you're already part of this familia."

Tears of joy went down Sofia's cheeks as she buried her head in Elena's dress, straining it.

Elena gently stroked her hair, humming softly.

…

"Why are you up?"

Elena yawned, rubbing her eyes as she spotted Sofia holding Amber's unicorn in her arms.

"I...I couldn't sleep," The younger princess confessed. "Elena, don't you think it's a little weird we're getting a parade to celebrate our defeat of Shuriki? When she and P-P-Paulownia are on the run?"

"Now that you mentioned it, it is strange," Elena muttered. She patted the bed gently. "Come on. I don't think you want to stand there all night."

With a creak from the bed, Sofia was by Elena's side in seconds as she played with the tail of Amber's unicorn.

The crown princess of Avalor could sense the distress on the innocent child's face.

It was the same face that had laughed childishly while taking a spin in Isabel's Presto Changer the day before after packing what she needed for the trip.

"And then there's everyone hating the sirenas! It's like Oona and her family all over again!" Sofia stressed.

"Oona? Your mermaid friend?"

"Yeah. I promised her we would visit next summer but with what happened, I don't know if..."

"She'll understand. And I know you Sofia if you can bring humans together with trolls, witches, and mermaids then I'm sure you can bring the humans and sirenas together too," Elena smiled.

"You will too," Sofia smiled a little. "But the parade's still makes me feel uneasy, like I wanna throw up."

"I'll be beside you the entire time so you don't need to worry."

With those words, Sofia had fallen asleep.

...

Who knew a so called parade could be a disaster?

Sofia tried not think about it as she swam after a sinking Elena.

She had wished to be a mermaid before Paulownia and Shuriki could finish what they started with Elena.

A few tears went down her face as she noticed that Elena was no longer in her sight.

Swimming downward, she hoped it wasn't the worst before a hand came to her face.

"Easy little sirena. What's your hurry?"

Sofia stopped and looked at the sirena. He looked young, almost to Elena's age.

"I'm Princess Sofia of Enchancia. I'm looking for Princess Elena of Avalor. She was knocked unconscious," Sofia introduced with a weak smile.

"I am Prince Marzel of Coronado," Marzel smiled a little. "My sister just saved the life of the princess you're looking for."

"I'll tell her thank you when I see her."

"So tell me: how'd you get down here Sofia?"

"My amulet lets me transform into a mermaid!" Sofia giggled a bit nervously. "I heard about your problem with humans and I've been through it before."

"Oh really?" Marzel questioned. "I don't think it'll take just you to help us out."

"Why not? Do sirenas have a history with humans or something?"

"You can say that."

Sofia mumbled under her breath before seeing Elena and swam into her arms.

"There you are!" Elena breathed. "I thought something happened to you up there."

"No I just changed into a mermaid," Sofia smiled. She looked confused, seeing kelp around her chest. "Where did you get that?"

"Magic kelp. Marisa gave some to me to help me breathe."

"Marisa? Marzel's sister?"

"The one and only," Marisa smiled. "Though when Elena was worried for a princess, I wasn't expecting a sirena."

"Mermaid exactly. But I am a princess," Sofia smiled. "Marisa, Marzel, I've been through the hatred of humans and mermaids before. Not all humans are bad."

"Then why don't you try to convince our father that?" Marzel grumbled.

"Maybe I will."

"Sofia, gracias, but you've done enough. You've been through enough," Elena reasoned. "Go back to the surface and I'll take it from here."

"Why would you give me the power to be a sirena, excuse me, mermaid if you can't let me help?" Sofia asked.

"You're too young and aren't a fast swimmer. I don't want you hurt."

"You never do."

With a sigh, Sofia swam back up to the surface. Upon reaching the dock, she transformed back into a human and hugged her knees.

At a time like this, she wished she had her family near her.

James would find a way to make her laugh and Amber in a proper, queenly manner would call off the one who made her blue.

Sofia's hair dripped drops of ocean water down her dress and to the dock as she heard Cristóbal's footsteps.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked.

"My family," Sofia muttered, her eye contact not on him.

"Must've been hard to witness them die while you were cowardly hiding behind a curtain."

"My brother James told me to hide to keep me safe."

"In the line of enemy fire?" Cristóbal scoffed.

"We were in our throne room when it happened. What else was James supposed to do?" Sofia asked, keeping her tears at bay.

"He was pathetic."

"James did what he could! You—"

Before she could say anything else, Sofia spotted Elena and Marisa and smiled softly.

"Elena! There you are!" Cristóbal chuckled. His smile faded. "I see you brought up a sirena. I told you they were dangerous."

"You're just misunderstanding them," Sofia grumbled. "I know they attacked your father's ship but that was years ago. They didn't attack our ship yesterday so that shows they changed!"

"Why should I listen to a coward? A sirena is always a sirena! Besides Shuriki promised me gold if I got rid of Elena."

"Why would you betray family for money? You should be lucky to have one."

Cristóbal rolled his eyes. "Princess Sofia what's with you? You're not even apart of this family. Elena took pity on you and took you in."

"Primo, ni siquiera comiences eso ahora. Tenemos una situación más grave a la mano," Elena muttered, crossing her arms.

Cristóbal glared at her but smiled reassuringly before taking his attention to Sofia.

"Furthermore, what kind of family would appreciate and love you if they were to know that you hid cowardly because of your brother's suggestion?" He continued, ignoring Sofia's fallen face. "His attempt to keep you safe got himself killed."

"James did what he could," Sofia muttered softly, hugging herself. "He loved me, he wanted me taken care of. Just like he promised Dad when I first became a princess."

"James did what he could? Because he loved you? Don't make me laugh Princess Sofia! How could anyone love a coward?"

"Elena does. She knows that what happened wasn't my fault!"

"She took you in because she felt sorry for you. Out of pity, she allowed you to come live in Avalor until you're twenty one!" Cristóbal scoffed. "Twenty one! If I was her, I would've sent you back to your kingdom the moment you arrived. You're putting another responsibility on Elena's shoulder, having her worry over you night and day. Why? Maybe it's because you're the reason your family is dead! Paulownia wasn't coming after them, oh no, he was supposed to come after you and only you!"

Sofia's bottom lip quivered as she tried to keep her composure. "You're lying!" She croaked, keeping her tears at bay. "That's not the truth!"

Amber, James, her parents...

They weren't supposed to die and it was all her fault.

Tears went down Sofia's cheeks as she sprinted down the end of the dock.

"Sofia? Sofia!" Elena shouted after her in the hopes she'd turn around. Seeing her not returning, she turned to Cristóbal. "I can't believe you. It's one thing to prejudge the sirenas but to have prejudice against a little girl and then tell her that her family wasn't supposed to be slaughtered?! You have no idea what Sofia has gone through! And betraying familia for gold? That's low Cristóbal. That's nothing but pure scum!"

Before she could slap him, Marisa had Elena turn around before a shine from the sun shimmered on a familiar object.

The amulet of Avalor, lacking its blue eyed, auburn haired owner.

...

"Good. You awake."

Sofia's vision was burry as she tried to move, feeling a shackle around one of her ankles.

"What's going on? Where am I?" She wondered, feeling her tear stained cheeks before putting her hands at her side.

"Well it's not where I slaughtered your family now is it?" Paulownia chuckled, kneeling down towards her. "But it's where you belong for being a bad little girl."

"A dungeon? But I hadn't done anything wrong!"

"If you had just surrendered yourself to me the day I invaded Enchancia then Mommy, Daddy, Amber, and your strong willed brother James wouldn't be in the spirit world now would they?"

That got her as Sofia bit her lip. The shackle was burying itself in her ankle as she tried to move, having her try not to cry.

She couldn't be the girl that hid behind a curtain under her brother's instructions again.

She had to be strong even in her traumatized and fragile state.

So in an improper behavior that'd make Amber faint, Sofia spat in her tormenter's face before whispering a thank you to James for teaching her to spit.

"You're lucky I can't do anything seriously injuring to you without my wand!" Paulownia growled, wiping the spit off his face. He frowned, noticing her smile. "Where's the girl that was afraid of me?"

"Oh she's still there, just a little stronger. Just because you traumatized me and made me fragile doesn't mean you'll win," Sofia assured, lifting up her free leg.

With it, she kicked him in the place that had taken advantage of her on the day her family died once her vision was clear again. As Paulownia groaned in pain, Sofia prayed he'd stay that way.


End file.
